The Jedi Master Series: 6 Dark Desires
by xPhoenixQueenx
Summary: After Ventress and Siri touch a mysterious Orb, they swap bodies, causing Obi-Wan to enter into an unholy alliance with Dooku to save his friend, but the Orb has enhanced effects on Ventress, causing her to get her hands on Obi-Wan in anyway... R&R PLEEZ
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue!**

**Well, here we are to another story. For once, I am thoroughly repulsed by the Character Selections I have put up: I am not a Dooku fan! Anyway, this is the first of a Trilogy, so, enjoy while you can! The Series is nearing its end, and I hope you stay with me until then.**

**TimeXGeneralXTanya**

* * *

:::PROLOGUE:::

_One thousand years ago..._

_The rain was coming down in sheets, staining his hair, and trickling down his face into his tunic. His sabre hissed as the rain touched its gold blade, smoke rising from it. The Man watched as his troops fought, lasers and sabres clashing as they fought the enemy with everything they had. Nearly there, he thought. The Army is receding; we've won._

_The Sith Army was falling back, their men falling like apples to the ground, as the Republic fought back, pushing them further and further towards the edge of their sacred Temple, which was alit with fire, and smoke. Above them, there was an orb of light, connected, issuing from the Temple. The Man felt his robes flapping around him, as the wind picked up, and ignored the cold air that was making his skin scream in protest. Almost there, he kept telling himself._

_Next to him, his padawan was shaking with the cold, holding her blue-bladed sabre tightly in her hands. Calm down, he wanted to say to her, just calm down, it's okay._

"_Master," She said, brushing some dirty-blonde hair out her eyes. "When will we break through?"_

"_At about Midnight," Her Master answered, but he suddenly stopped, as the Enemy began to split, separating, to allow a Man with dark hair to walk down the middle, holding twin sabres in his pale, spidery hands..._

_His Padawan whimpered, and he clasped her shoulder, trying to comfort her as the Sith Lord walked towards them, stopping about twenty feet away. The Armies had separated, staring at the Sith Lord as he gazed up at the Master and Padawan with Yellow eyes. Reaching up, he lowered his hood, throwing it back onto his shoulders, revealing a face painted with Sith Tattoos, and scars across his face. The Black Hair was long, with some of it tied back, but greys were visible in the darkness, and this only made him look more sinister than before. The Black tunic rounded off the image of the Sith Lord, and the Padawan whimpered at the Master's side._

"_Well, before we shed anymore blood, Jedi," The Sith Lord said, his voice bitter, and full of hatred. "I wish to face you once more, Jedi; you slaughtered my people, leaving me the only one left."_

"_But this time, I want you to live," The Jedi answered, ignoring the rain as it got heavier. "Please, my friend, just surrender and spare anymore bloodshed."_

"_Surrender?" The Sith spat. "You expect me to surrender to you Jedi? Not in a millennia! The Sith Army will rise again, even after my kind is gone, and nothing you say or do is going to stop that!"_

"_The Jedi Order..."The Jedi started, but the Sith lord cut across him instantly._

"_The Jedi Order will fall!" He screamed at him, igniting his twin sabres. "Nothing you say or do will stop that from happening!"_

"_The Jedi Order is stronger than you expected; we are too powerful now, with numbers surpassing even your army. What you once believed, my friend, are now in the dust, and there is nothing you can do to rebuild it. Even if the Orbs are united once more, there will always be three Jedi to stop you, but only one to survive."_

"_Are you taking about the Three Jedi in the Future?" The Sith Lord snapped at him. "That is millennia away! And I can stop them. I am stronger than any that had walked in this Galaxy, and nothing you say or do is going to change that!"_

"_You're delusional!" The Padawan squeaked, and she flushed red at that moment, as the Sith Lord turned to her. "We...we can fight you!"_

"_Really?" The Sith Lord snarled. "In case you have forgotten, Master Jedi, each Orb contains the traits that would turn a human against each other!"_

"_The Seven Deadly Sins of a Jedi," The Master said sadly, shaking his head and causing water droplets to fly. "Lust, possession, betrayal, anger, power, Pride and Despair. Two for each Jedi. But which to which?"_

"_You really think that they are used for only those three Jedi?" The Sith Lord jeered, and his Army laughed with him. "They are for all Jedi!"_

"_Not all of them," The Master retorted, his temper starting to rise now. "Not all Jedi will fall for this!"_

"_Oh, but they will!" The Sith Lord snapped. "They always will!"_

"_If you say so," The Master sighed, shaking his head. "But, I have a job to do, and I need to get it done."_

"_You will let a Religion die?" The Sith Lord snarled. "You will let me die for your pathetic beliefs?"  
"You have given us no choice!" The Padawan shouted, and she ran forwards, ignoring her Master's feeble attempts to stop her. The Sith Lord ran at her, and parried her blade, before attacking again._

"_No!" The Master yelled, and he dived on his padawan as the blade came down. He was screaming now in pain, blood soaking with the rain, and he fell to the ground. His men were in shock, but the enemy was laughing, jeering, as the Sith Lord smiled at them._

"_So falls the Great Jedi Aidrec," He sneered, and his eyes found the padawan as she cradled her Master's body. "And now, my dear, I believe it is your turn!"_

_She gazed up at the Sith, as he bore down on her. But she wasn't beaten yet; she grabbed her Master's sabre, and ignited it in a Golden Light. The Sith Lord just laughed at her, and raised his blades._

_The Padawan struck._

_The Sith Lord roared, and his sabres came down, slicing the Padawan's sabre in two, and causing the crystal to shine bright, its two halves flying towards the ground, and the bits of metal that connected them falling with them. The Sith Lord fell backwards, his sabres landing on the ground, but the padawan wasn't finished; grabbing the orb of light in her hands, she screamed. "I WISH THE ORBS WERE CASTED AWAY AND HIDDEN!"_

_The light exploded, and the three coloured orbs disappeared, going where-ever they were probably not going to be found. The padawan watched as the Sith Army screamed in pain, before the ground below them caved inwards, as they turned into statues..._

_The padawan ran, scooping her Master's sabre into her hands, and her own, running towards her Army as they ran too, trying to get away from the ground as it began to swallow the Temple..._

"_Master?" A green creature asked, his ears perked up as well as his hand. "After that, what happened I wonder?"_

_The woman smiled, before saying, "Initiate Yoda, we escaped. If we had not, I would not be standing here, telling you the story."_

_Another, this time a human girl with dark hair put her hand up; she was sitting next to Yoda, and the woman knew these two were the best of friends. "Yes Stellandra?"_

"_Master," The girl asked, her cute face stretched into one of puzzlement. "Is it true that your Master's sabre is displayed in the Hall of Remembrance?"_

"_Yes, I believe it is," She answered, "However, I would hope that none of you would see it without supervision; the sabre is dangerous, and very delicate. If you receive Masters, then maybe they will take you to it. Sometimes, in the most extraordinary of cases, the padawan braid is cut by the sabre. I hope that one of you will have that honour."_

_The class began to chat before her, but she waved her hand to silence them, and they did. "What you must remember is the seven sins of a Jedi; if anyone of them is broken, it could have severe consequences."_

"_Yes Master," They all chirped._

"_And now, I believe that is the end of our class for today. Off you go!"_

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi sat back in his seat, staring at the screen that he had been watching the short remake of the history of the three Orbs. Pressing a button, the slide appeared, and he took the disk, also named as Data-pad 62, from the slot and returned it to the book. He sighed, and stood, before wandering towards the Archive Librarian, Master Jacosta, who stood at her desk, talking to a padawan who had obviously failed to return a valuable Holo-book to the Archives. She instantly shooed him away, before smiling at Obi-Wan. "Master Kenobi, is that all you wish to return?"

"Yes," He said, handing to it to her. "It was very educational."

"Indeed," she said, placing it below her desk. "I trust that you understand the history now?" She smiled at him. "I hear you, Master Skywalker and Tachi, and Padawan Tano are leaving for Raxus Prime?"

"Indeed," Obi-Wan answered, picking up his cloak and pulling it around his shoulders. "My report will be on your desk when I return, and I thank you for lending me the Data-pad, Madame Librarian."

"It is my pleasure, Master Kenobi," Madame Nu answered, smiling as he departed.


	2. Blitz

**I was listening to some music the other day, and it gave me a massive brainwave to write this chapter. I thought 'What if the Gang got caught in a Blitz?', so, this is it. Plus, I think it's about time the War got a bit more violent in a way (Not intended!), instead of having head-on fighting, why not have Blitz's when the troops are too relaxed or something? Keep them on edge? Okay, rant over. And, I have a title for the Last Book (Number twelve), which will be revealed soon as a prophecy at the end of the Trilogy. Right, 'nough said! REVIEWS!**

**

* * *

**

**BLITZ**

3 Days later...

The Clones were sleeping. For once, the enemy was not attacking, and they were allowed to rest. Rex and Cody were propped up against one another, breathing through their helmets to prevent the toxic atmosphere getting through. Ahsoka was in her hammock, Siri in the hammock below her, which swung slightly. To Obi-Wan, everyone was asleep, but, unfortunately, he could not find it. Strolling, with a scarf around his mouth to protect him a bit better from the pollutants, he wandered slowly amongst the Clones as they slept, pausing sometimes to shift an odd Clone into a more peaceful sleep, before continuing on.

Anakin was ahead, standing with his arms folded; staring in the direction he knew the Separatists were in. He was frowning, his eyes darkened as the plume of smoke from a fire they had accidently caused continued to rise. That was Anakin's plan, and had nothing to do with Obi-Wan what-so-ever, just to distract the Droids and gain an upper hand. Joining the younger man, he felt the wind blow through his shirt, and sneaked a glance at Anakin. "Is everything alright?"

"It's just too quiet for my liking," Anakin answered, his voice slightly muffled by his scarf. "I am so use to hearing fighting, people or droids falling, that I have never really got use to peace."

"Savour it while you can, Anakin," Obi-Wan said gently, his eyes fixed on the separatist camp in the distance. "Look," He indicated everyone, apart from them, resting, sleeping, while they could. "Everyone is asleep, and you are tiring yourself out. It makes me worried."

Anakin bowed his head, but his eyes continued to stare into the distance. "What happened today..." He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. "I had to do what I did, Master, to save my men."

"I would have done it too, Anakin," Obi-Wan said softly. "But, you must not form attachments to our men Anakin..."

"I know!" Anakin said impatiently, waving aside Obi-Wan's teaching of the day like a fly. Obi-Wan sighed, and coughed instantly, the foul tasting and smelling air lingering in his throat. Anakin took out a breather, and handed it to Obi-Wan, who placed it under his scarf and into his mouth, and took a couple of steady breaths.

"Thanks," He said, handing it back. Anakin nodded, and turned to look back at the horizon, and instantly grabbed Obi-Wan's arm, eyes wide in shock. He was pointing at something in the clouds, coming closer and closer...

"Bombers!" He cried, and instantly he and Obi-Wan rushed through the camp, shouting at the top of their voices, startling everyone awake. "BOMBERS! Anakin bellowed, and they instantly heard the sound of approaching ships, and the whistling sound of bombs being dropped to the ground, causing it to shake beneath them. Clones were rushing towards the shelters that they had made up, grabbing what they could. Ahsoka was unsure what to do except usher the Clones into the eight shelters that they had underground, their entrances nothing but four-foot holes before them. Obi-Wan grabbed his sabre and bag, as did Anakin, the bomber's engines now roaring above them. "Have we got food?" Anakin yelled, and Rex shouted back, "Yes Sir!"

Obi-Wan grabbed Ahsoka as a shell exploded just before their camp, pushing her to the ground. Dust sprayed over them, and bits of rock and metal rained onto them. "Keep down!" Obi-Wan told her, before they got up and ran towards the Shelter; they were one of the last ones still running. A shell exploded close to them, and Obi-Wan flung himself over Ahsoka, shielding her with his body as hot bits of metal struck his back, singing his tunic. "RUN!" Obi-Wan shouted in her ear, and she did, rushing towards Anakin as he held open the door for them both. Obi-Wan threw himself in, as a shell exploded where he was moments before, and Anakin slammed the door shut, sealing them all in darkness.

* * *

There was no sound except for the constant exploding of bombs and everyone breathing. Someone was wheezing, as though the running had done more damage than they had thought, and Obi-Wan stood, completely blind in the dark, and felt someone's toes beneath his heel, causing them to shout, "Ow! My foot!"

"Sorry Siri,"

"Quiet!" Anakin sounded through the shadows, and they held their breath. The bombers were still raining down, but further away. "Anyone got a torch?"

"Why not use our sabres?" Ahsoka sounded, her voice against Obi-Wan's elbow. He shifted, and shook his head, before realising that no-one could see him, and said, "No, just in case we impale someone. Rex? Or Cody? Are you in here?"

"They went to the other shelter sir," A Clone sounded, but Obi-Wan couldn't tell which one.

"Alright, is Waxer or Boil here?"

"Boil sir," A voice sounded next to his ear, making him jump back onto Siri's foot, causing her to yell.

"I swear, Obi-Wan, if you step on my foot one more time..."

"You'll do what?" Obi-Wan snapped at her, and turned to Boil, "Put your light on, give us something to see with, alright?"

"Yes sir," He head Boil shift, and, even though with a warning, a light flashed before them, causing everyone to groan. "Sorry guys."  
"Turn the blasted Setting down!" Anakin hissed, shielding his eyes. Boil shifted again, and the high beam was now only a small light, giving them at least some light to see who was around. So far, there were ten of them packed into the shelter, and, now that they could see, they were able to move. Obi-Wan felt Siri poke him in the back, and he moved, allowing her to move freely towards a bench and sit. Ahsoka was standing next to him, and she moved towards a bench as well, sitting and leaning against the wall, shaking as the bombs continued to go off.

"Commander Cody to General Kenobi, do you copy?" A voice from the comm. Link at the other end of the Shelter sounded. Obi-Wan briskly walked towards it, and flicked the switch.

"Commander Cody, go ahead."

"Good to hear you sir, we have at least eight men unaccounted for here, and I contacted the other Shelters, and they have none of them."

"Who are they Cody?"

"We are looking for Boil, Jazz, Rutt, Casper, Toby and the three new recruits."

"Boil is here," Obi-Wan said quickly, and he heard someone give a sigh of relief from Cody's end. "As is Casper and Toby, but the others are not here."

There was a silence, and Cody finally said, "Yes sir. We are awaiting further Orders."  
"Wait until the Bombing is over," Obi-Wan told him. "Do not emerge until we are absolutely positive that no-one or anything is coming close to us. That is all Cody."

"Yes sir,"

"Contact Rex, and pass the order onto the other Shelters."

"Of course General."

Obi-Wan closed the connection, and shivered as another explosion rocked the shelter, causing dust to fall from the ceiling. Anakin was pacing, staring at the ground, obviously trying to think of what to do, while the Clones sat, holding their guns tightly in their hands. Suddenly, the bombing halted, and everyone breathed a massive sigh together. Ahsoka got up, and said, "It's stopped? Have they given up?"

"I don't know," Siri answered her, standing up as well and staring at the ceiling. "Anakin? Obi-Wan?"

Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan, who closed his eyes and extended his senses. He extended them to the sky, trying to sense anything there that posed a threat to them. Everyone was quiet, and he could only hear his heart thumping in his chest, loud for everyone to hear, quick and sending chills of dread through his body. "I...can't sense anything," Obi-Wan finally said, opening his eyes. "Stay here, all of you."

He walked towards the door, only to have Anakin stop him in his tracks. "Are you mad?" He said through his teeth. "What if they're circling? They could see you!"

"Anakin, someone has to go outside, and that someone is me." Obi-Wan told him sternly, and he softly shoved Anakin away, opening the door a crack, and sticking his head outside, before emerging fully from it, closing the door behind him. Staring around, he could now see the extent of the damage to their Camp. Their defences were lying everywhere, no longer neatly standing up, and their speeders were now metal scraps. Slowly, he walked up the steps and into the open, staring up into the sky for anything that was out of the ordinary. So far, the sky was clear. Hitching his scarf a bit better over his nose, he extended his senses, and found nothing threatening. If the Bombers were here, they were now gone.

Don't bring them out yet until you're absolutely positive, Obi-Wan told himself. You're in charge of this campaign, and everyone here is your responsibility.

He continued on, walking towards the barrier, and staring around, turning in a full circle slowly. Finally, he came to the conclusion that there was no threat, and returned to the shelter. "All Clear," He said, opening the door for them. "Time to move out from here; they knew exactly where we are."  
Anakin nodded, and moved past him going towards the other shelters, and chapping the doors, echoing Obi-Wan's words towards them. As they prepared to move out, Obi-Wan hitched his travel bag over his shoulder again, before turning to Sir. "You studied the map, Siri, is there anywhere that we are sheltered?"  
"Yes," she answered, and she pulled out a miniature hologram of the landscape. "There's a temple of some sort close here, and close to the enemy, so staging an ambush would be effective."

"Well then," Obi-Wan said, as the Clones gathered around him. "We're going to a Temple to rest up and tend to our wounded. Leave all un-necessary items behind to quicken our speed. Siri, lead the way."


	3. A Way Out

**In answer to someone's questions earlier: **

**1)Yes, I know who Jack Harkness is, I watch Doctor who.**

**2) No, I ain't a SiriWan person. So, no relationships going to happen between him and Siri.**

**Now, REVIEWS!**

**

* * *

**

**A WAY OUT**

As they walked through the dusty landscape, Obi-Wan kept his eyes on those that were wounded. Siri was at the front, holding a compass of some sort in her hands, leading them towards the Temple that they were heading towards, and, hopefully, were safe at. Anakin and Ahsoka were playing eye-spy, just to pass the time as quickly as possible. Sometimes, their answers were exactly the same as before.

"Okay," Ahsoka said, holding her ruck-sack's straps tightly. "I spy with my little eye..." She stared around. "Something beginning with C."

"C?" Anakin repeated, staring around. "Something beginning with 'C'" He smiled at Siri, and instantly said, "Compass!"

"Nope!" Ahsoka giggled, and Anakin frowned. "Want a clue?"

"No, no," Anakin said, and he sighed staring around, before smirking at Rex, who was in front. "Let me guess. Is it Clone?"

"Yes!" Ahsoka laughed, and Anakin pushed Rex in the back, making him jump and shoot his blaster wildly. Everyone was silent.

Obi-Wan rushed forwards towards them, anger on his face. "Anakin! Ahsoka! Rex! You just gave up our position!"

Rex was looking annoyed, his eyes full of a fire as he glared at Ahsoka and Anakin. Both were looking on the verge of laughing, but they both swallowed and bowed their heads. "Sorry Master," Anakin said, looking up at Obi-Wan now.

"I certainly won't accept your apology unless we are out of both Range and inside the Temple!" Obi-Wan scolded, glaring at him. "Now, keep your voices down and..."

A clone suddenly yelled, as a blaster shot struck his shoulder. Instantly, Droids appeared, rushing towards them, firing quickly at the startled Clones. "Positions!" Cody yelled, and he and some of his squad opened fire instantly, with Rex and his squad in hot pursuit. Jets, a Clone from Siri's squad, grabbed a machine gun, and instantly pulled the trigger, igniting the end in a blue fire. Siri ignited her sabre in a pinkish tinge, with Anakin and Ahsoka following instantly. Obi-Wan, however, stared upwards, as a shimmer in the Force rose through his body.

Standing, smiling down at them, flanked back two Destroyer Droids, was Ventress, her twin sabres ignited in a red glow. Obi-Wan ignited his sabre instantly, as a Droideka came towards him, and, in a flash, he sliced it in half. The screams of the Clones were getting fewer, and, eventually, there were only eight left, trapped in a circle, with the Jedi on the outside. Obi-Wan parried a blaster shot aimed for Cody's back, and ducked another, which caused dirt to rain down as it struck the side of a mound behind them. Anakin was next to him, frustration on his face. Suddenly, he stopped and peered down. "Master!"

Obi-Wan ducked a blaster shot, and risked a look down. Anakin had stepped on a drain, and, right now, he was loosening the screws, while the Clones surrounded him, with Siri and Ahsoka guarding his back. Obi-Wan reached down and began to help, and, at last, the drain was raised, and Anakin shouted, "Right! All of you! In!"  
Siri jumped in first, followed by Waxer, Boil and Jets. Another clone jumped in, and Obi-Wan, at that moment, stood up. "We need a distraction!" He yelled at Anakin. "Just something that will cause the Droids to stall!"

"I'm on it!" Anakin shouted, and he grabbed a bomb from a passing Clone, activating it. He pushed Obi-Wan and Ahsoka towards the drain, and flung the bomb into the air.

The explosion rocked the area, as the bomb went off.

Dust floated down into the drain as Anakin emerged, landing, unfortunately, on his Master, who had tripped in the dark. "Anakin!"

"Whoops! Sorry!" Anakin said, quickly getting off his Master and helping him up. "Rex, give us some light!"

The Helmet lights were instantly activated, and Obi-Wan blinked a few times, staring around. "What is that God awful smell?" He heard Siri ask, and he sniffed for a moment.

And now he smelled it.

"Eww!" Ahsoka said, putting her fingers over her nose instantly. Rex shined his light around, and the sound of water rang through their ears. "It really does stink!"

"That's because it's a sewer Ahsoka," Anakin said rolling his eyes. "Sewers do tend to stink."

"Which way Siri?" Obi-Wan said loudly, cutting across Ahsoka as she made to argue.

Siri pulled out the compass, and frowned. "Nothing." She said, "No signal down here, but," she pointed. "We were going in that direction."

Obi-Wan nodded, and turned to regard the whole group. "Right, let's get moving. The best we can do just now is get to the Temple and set up a command centre, and call for either reinforcements or stage an ambush as planned. Understood?"

"Yes sir," The Clones answered, and the other three Jedi nodded.

"Good," Obi-Wan said, running a hand through his hair. "Let's move on, and see what we can do."

The Clones nodded, and, they waded through the water, continuing on. Some Clones walked to the front, leading the way, while some hung at the back of the group, glancing back just in case. Ahsoka took her sabre from her belt, and ignited it, and the others followed in salute, casting a rainbow of light through the room. Obi-Wan wrinkled his nose again at the smell, suddenly wishing that they had brought more breathers with them. Anakin was sighing next to him, unsure what to say. "Master?" He finally said.

"Yes Anakin?"

He hesitated, and then, finally, shook his head, and said, "Nothing."

Obi-Wan shrugged, and continued on, until the smell decreased instantly, replacing it with fresher air. Everyone heaved a sigh of relief, and they slowed their quick pace to a slower one, heading towards some light that was flowing weakly through a gap in the roof. Obi-Wan stared up at it, and turned to Ahsoka. "Hold this. Anakin?"  
Anakin nodded, and he handed his sabre to Siri, and he and Obi-Wan rushed towards the light, climbing up onto the small holdings that were there. Anakin, being the tallest, allowed Obi-Wan to climb onto his leg, and reach towards the gap. It was big enough for one person at a time to get through.

"What is it?" Ahsoka shouted up at them.

Obi-Wan jumped, and landed softly on the ground, Anakin joining his side. "Looks like a way out of here." Anakin said, and he took his sabre back from Siri. "When we reach above ground, not only will we be able to see, but we will have the element of surprise if we are close to the Seppies."

"No, Anakin," Obi-Wan told him, folding his arms. "We have not got enough men to launch an attack! We need reinforcements in order to do so."

"I'm just making a suggestion!" Anakin said hotly. "Why must you always be critical of my plans?"

"Because, Anakin, they tend to be too dangerous and does not benefit our party most of the time!"

"Guys," Siri said, cutting across Anakin as he made to answer back. "Let's just get to the Temple and decide what we are going to do before we make any choices, alright?"

"Agreed." Obi-Wan said, and he turned to Cody. "Right, let's go. Who wants to go first?"

"I'll go," Anakin muttered darkly, and he started the climb up towards the light. As Obi-Wan watched him, he was beginning to wonder if Anakin had wanted to take this Campaign, rather than his own Master.

* * *

**I wanted to put the I spy game in for a bit of fun. Hope you understand...I use to love that game!**


	4. Finding Camp

**FINDING CAMP**

Obi-Wan emerged from the hole into blinding moon light from Raxus Prime's moon. Someone grabbed his hand, and he was pulled to his feet. Blinking, he stared up into Siri's eyes, and smiled as she helped him straighten properly, still dizzy from the light. The last Clone appeared behind him, and he helped him up, before turning to stare around.

They were standing on a hill outside what was left of a building, a misty landscape lying before them, with lava flowing through some cracks of the cliffs.

_Lava_, Obi-Wan thought darkly, _what is the people's fascination with Lava?_

Siri was at the edge of the cliff, frowning at the Compass as it tried to point the way. The Clones were busy sitting, resting in fact, waiting for further orders. Ahsoka was yawning her head off, while Anakin was flexing his metal hand, the glove sitting on his lap, the gold glittering in the moon light. Obi-Wan wandered towards Siri, and asked, "How close are we?"

"It's difficult to say," She answered, tapping the compass impatiently against her hand. "It keeps going off the mark."

"What about the map?" Obi-Wan asked now, and she took the holo-comm out, and flicked it into life, revealing the map before them. Anakin replaced his glove over his metal hand and wandered towards them, leaving Ahsoka as she sat, resting. "Where exactly are we?"

"I guess we are about here," Siri answered, pointing at their location as it came up as a red blinking light. "We are actually closer than we think."

Obi-Wan turned from the map, and gazed over to the right, and smiled. The Temple was closer to them than they had originally thought, and, just beyond that, they could see the Separatist Command Centre. The Temple was mostly just ruins, but he could see an area that they could turn into a sleeping area, as well as a command centre for their communications. "Let's move out," Obi-Wan finally said, and the Clones instantly got up. "Someone wake Ahsoka."

Rex moved towards Ahsoka, and nudged her, causing her to grunt awake. She yawned and then stretched, before standing and lifting her bag onto her shoulders. "Master?" She said, as she approached Anakin. "Where are we going?"

"To the Temple." Anakin told her, and he pushed her towards the group, as they began to gather. Obi-Wan placed his hand over his eyes, shielding them against the moon-light as he stared towards the sky, trying to find the Northern Star. Even though they knew where they were going, he still wanted to know which was North, and which was South. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and glanced around at Siri, who was waiting for him. The rest of the group were already moving.

"Come on Obi," she said, and they hurriedly walked after them. Slowly, they were making their way down the mound. Obi-Wan's boots were getting muddy by the second, as water that was beginning to clump the dust together made a thick paste.

Wait, water?

He stopped, and stared down.

There was a small stream of water underneath his boots. "Obi-Wan?" Anakin sounded, and he looked up.

"What did you find?" Ahsoka called now.

Obi-Wan stared back at the water stream, and then shouted, "Water."

Anakin rushed up, taking massive strides towards him, and stared at the small few trickles that were there. "Not enough," He finally concluded, "And it's probably poisoned."

"Anakin, we haven't had any food or water for two days," Obi-Wan told him, "We can scan it and see if its poisoned, but it looks like that, if there is this little stream, there might be something close to the Temple."

"Obi-Wan, the sooner we get to the Temple," Anakin hissed, and everyone stared at them. "The better. We can call for supplies to come to us when we arrive, rather than survive on a little trickle of water."

Obi-Wan could feel his temper flare up, and said, "At least I'm trying Anakin! I'm trying to get us all to survive!"

"You've done a pretty good job of that so far!" Anakin snapped at him. "We've lost fifty men in the past three days, and there are only a dozen of us that have survived!"

"Anakin..." Siri warned, "Our Tempers, I admit, is short right now, but be thankful that Obi-Wan has kept us alive just now, alright?"

"Fine," Anakin said, and he walked away, taking Ahsoka by the shoulder and leading her away. Obi-Wan gave a 'Thank you' look to Siri and she nodded. The Clones were waiting for them, and they walked carefully down the hill and towards them. Finally, they continued onwards, heading towards the Temple.

* * *

"At least it's in good shape," Siri said, staring around as she dropped her bag to the ground. They had finally arrived at the Temple, and, for once, they were able to rest after a long trek down the hill towards it. When they arrived, Obi-Wan had decided to check it out, just in case there was anything dangerous for the group (Or what was left of it). He had found a couple of secluded rooms that were stable and safe, and, right now, they had decided to turn them into a rest area and a command room. Blankets were lying across the ground now, with their thin pillows at the end, and bags were lying next to them, to show whose were whose. Obi-Wan and Anakin had set to work building the command room, connecting wires for a holo-comm in the centre of the room, while Siri and Ahsoka walked about, gathering water and scanning it for poisons.

"Done," Anakin finally announced, and he connected the last wire, sparking the machine into life. Obi-Wan coughed, trying to clear his throat from any fumes that were entering his lungs. "Let's see if it works now, shall we?"

"Give it a shot," Obi-Wan agreed, and Anakin began flicking switches.

"This is Anakin Skywalker, Admiral Yularin, can you hear me?"

There was nothing but static, yet, amongst it, they could hear a voice, a male voice. Anakin adjusted some settings, and then spoke again. "Admiral Yularin, can you hear me?"  
"Loud and clear," The Admiral's voice sounded like a saviour to them. "We lost contact with you two days ago, General Skywalker. What happened?"

"They destroyed most of our equipment, but right now, we need help." Obi-Wan answered for him. "We need supplies and reinforcements, if you can spare them."

"We will send you supplies, but I don't think we can give you a large amount of reinforcements until we accomplish our mission in the skies."

"When?" Anakin asked, his voice sounding a bit harsh. "When are supplies coming?"

"I can send you some just now General."

Obi-Wan gave a sigh of relief, and ran a hand through his hair. "Yes," He said instantly. "Please Admiral."

"We will send you some spare soldiers as well, to come with the supplies. They should be here by tomorrow morning."

* * *

** Did I spell the Admiral's name right? What is with the Creaters coming up with these strange names?**


	5. On Edge

**ON EDGE**

Ventress spat at the ground, clearing her mouth of anything that was in it. I was so foolish for not realising that there were four Jedi on this planet, she thought angrily to herself. What's worse, Kenobi? Skywalker? Tachi? Or that filthy little pet of Skywalker, Tano? She suddenly felt a bit warmer, as the heating came on. Why should they have heating on, when they were based on a hot planet? She never understood that.

Ventress shook her head, and told herself to remain on task. Who was the most threatening of the lot?

Tano? Nope. Definitely not. That little Togruta Rat had given her trouble in the past, and, she had never got over her blunder when she was trying to free the Viceroy, and slay Luminara Unduli, when the child pushed her into a pipe. And she had a suspicion that Dooku was going to send her to kill that little worm soon, just to get Skywalker a bit more emotional and possibly a bit more reckless for their future plans. No, Tano was a no go area just now.

Tachi? That blonde haired Barbie was a waste of her time, with her pink light sabre and more pilot-like Jedi Tunics. The woman was so infuriating, and Ventress would love to break Kenobi's heart when she kills her, just see the despair and pain in his face, and the sadness in Tachi's eyes. They were apparently both childhood sweethearts, and now the closest of friends. A little _too_ close.

Skywalker was to be left to her Master; Dooku had specifically said that. The scar-faced Boy that was the supposed Chosen One seemed a bit on edge when he arrived on this planet, and, occasionally, she had felt anger bursts through the force, when the Boy had lost his Temper a few times in battle; something was deeply affecting him on this planet, and was making him careless, like in the explosion yesterday before she sent the bombers to them, killing most of his men in the attempt, but damaging most of her droids beyond repair. It was now plain obvious he was not in charge of the Campaign.

Kenobi was.

Ventress gave a hiss, as she stared over to where they had engaged the Clones earlier, and how she felt so stupid when they had slipped out right under her nose to be exact. Still, they had less men now, but the Jedi was still plentiful; two was bad enough, but _four_? She could not manage four Jedi alone, let alone two. My skills have grown since then, she told herself, and the only Jedi I have still not manage to conquer is Kenobi, and he needs no-one to stop me, just his quick charm and skills.

"Mistress?" A Droid sounded, breaking her train of thought. She turned, and scowled at the droid, making it recoil. "Count Dooku is trying to contact us."

Ventress got to her feet, and walked towards her holo-projector, flicking it into life, and getting down to one knee as her Master appeared before her. "Ventress, how goes the Campaign? I have not heard from you for a while."

"The Republic Dogs have lost nearly all their men, but the Jedi are still alive; Kenobi is leading the Campaign, with Skywalker, Tachi and Skywalker's padawan here."

"Good, my child," Dooku said, nodding in satisfaction. "I have managed to secure more Droids for you, should you need them."

"Master, the Jedi will not last against me! I will pick them off, one by one!"

"Patience Child!" Dooku scolded, his voice stern now. "By all means, you can, but remember; when you have Jedi such as Kenobi and Skywalker together on a Campaign that usually means that reinforcements are not far away..."

"Yes, my Master," Ventress said, keeping her head bowed. "Skywalker is on edge; something has diverted his attention, and I have seen his Temper flow through without control, mostly aimed towards his Master."

"I see," Dooku said, and he was looking interested. "Then he has sensed the shift in balance."

"Yes Master," Ventress concluded, and she raised her head, staring up at her Master. He nodded, and finally said, "Continue with the assault Ventress; I want this planet taken, to ensure we have a base world to build our army to an even greater number than that of the Republic."

Ventress bowed her head, and her Master disappeared, leaving her almost in darkness.

"Mistress?" A Commander Droid asked, coming towards her, "What are our Orders?"

Ventress stood, and smiled, staring out the window towards the destroyed Temple. It would be their second Command Centre, and possibly much closer to the Jedi than they were now. The Temple was secluded, and safer than where they were just now, and the chance to stage an Ambush should the Republic come here was perfect, even against the Jedi. "Move out to the Temple," She said finally, "We evacuate the Command Centre, and set up an Ambush zone for the Republic should they come visit."

The Commander Droid nodded, and moved away, already barking orders to the Droids. Ventress smiled even wider, staring at the Temple in the distance. Now, she would rise above the Sith, and become what she was born to be.

* * *

Anakin could not sleep. For a second time, something was making him too edgy to be comfortable with. Around him, everyone was sleeping: Ahsoka was curled up against the wall, her head on Rex's shoulder (To Anakin's amusement); Cody and the other Clones were asleep, with a couple on watch, swapping whenever they could. But the funny side was Obi-Wan and Siri. Both had fallen asleep next to one another, after talking well into the night, their hands close to one another. Anakin felt a bit of anger towards his Master; had he forgotten Satine already?

What was _wrong_ with him?

Something was making him angrier than ever these days, and not something he was familiar with. Whatever it was, it hardly affected the other three Jedi, but it affected him more than he was happy with. Come on Skyguy, he thought to himself; just calm down!

Something sounded in the distance, and he looked up towards the sky. Nope, no reinforcements yet, but, whatever it was, happened again; a deep rumble this time.

Slowly, he got up, and moved through the sleeping bodies and past his Master and Siri. Instantly, his Master stirred, as though sensing Anakin's restlessness, and turned to lie on his back, but was still asleep. Anakin continued on, walking towards where he had heard the rumbling, surprised to see a door that he had missed before, opening towards him.

Slowly, he approached it, and walked through.

And instantly fell into a muddy puddle.

"Typical Anakin," He heard Obi-Wan laugh.

He grumbled, and got up, staring back at his Master, as he came towards him. "I'm sorry I woke you," Anakin mumbled.

"No, it's alright; I was sleeping lightly anyway." Obi-Wan said, shaking his head. "Anakin, you seem on edge these days; is something wrong?"

"I'm just..." Anakin ran a hand through his hair. "Something is making me really angry for no reason, and nothing I say or do seem to help, as though it's affecting me."

Obi-Wan nodded, as some Clones began to move, ready to wake as the sun slowly began to rise through the sky. They were ready to greet the new recruits and gain some supplies at the least now, which would make everything a lot easier. Obi-Wan was determined to not announce the Campaign as a failure just yet, unless it was plain obvious that there was no way they would survive for much longer. Anakin seemed to sense his thoughts, and nodded in agreement. "Only when we are close to losing, should we back down."

"The Separatists should not gain this planet, Anakin; it would, basically, be a 'breeding ground' for the Droids." Obi-Wan told him, watching as the Clones began to busy themselves around them. "Maybe we should..." He stopped suddenly, and began to look around; something was not right now. It felt like something was shutting off the Force to him. Anakin grabbed his sabre, and Siri stared around, startling the Clones.

Suddenly, the floor gave way.

* * *

**Evil Cliffy! **


	6. Mystery

**MYSTERY**

"Ouch! My foot!"

"Anakin! Shift yourself!"

"Master! Watch where you stick your elbow!"

"That was sore!" Ahsoka sounded through the dark.

"Geroff me now Anakin!" Obi-Wan shouted angrily, shoving the younger Man off him instantly.

"Obi!" Siri shouted, as his hand accidently slapped her as he laid it back. "Ahsoka! That was my foot!"

"Sorry!"

Obi-Wan shifted slightly, and, instantly, felt a weight on his legs. "Ahsoka!"

"Sorry Master," She said, and the weight shifted instantly, making him able to stand up now. "Rex? Cody? Is it just us down here?"

"Cody!" Rex sounded close by. "Get off my arm!"

"Get moving then!" Jets sounded next.

"Get some lights on!" Anakin sounded through the darkness. "Now!"

Beams of light appeared from the Clone's helmets, and they gasped in relief. Obi-Wan stared around at each of them, before looking up. And wincing. "There goes our sleeping area," He said, shaking his hair free of dust.

The room had completely caved in, throwing them all around. The drop itself was about twenty feet, and what had survived the drop was now hanging like tapestries over the side, the blankets moving slightly as though there was a breeze coming from around them. There were footsteps, and two Clones appeared before them, staring down at them. "Generals! Are you alright?"

"Toby!" Obi-Wan shouted up at them. "Get some ropes down here now!"

"Yes sir," Toby answered, and he retreated away, leaving the other Clone at the edge of the hole. Obi-Wan shook his head again, before running his hands through his hair, causing dust and debris to appear in the air, floating around him, with his hair also sticking up in all directions.

"Where's Ahsoka?" Anakin sounded now, staring around.

"Ahsoka?" Obi-Wan said, turning to Anakin instantly, and glancing around. The young Padawan had disappeared into thin air. "Young One?"  
"Ahsoka!" Siri shouted, as the Clones shone their lights around, but nothing struck the familiar orange skin of the Togruta youth, or show anything that was different from grey.

"Hey guys?" Ahsoka sounded from behind them, holding her sabre up. "You'd better come and see this!"  
"Ahsoka!" Anakin bellowed, and he ran towards her, engulfing her into a massive bear hug, making her squeal. "Don't ever ever EVER LEAVE MY SIGHT AGAIN!"

"Master!" Ahsoka gasped, as Anakin hugged her even tighter. "You're...Choking...me!"

"Anakin," Obi-Wan scolded, and he released her. "What did you find Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka gasped a few times, and said, "Well, I went to investigate for a moment, just to see what was around, and I saw some sort of...alter up ahead," She jabbed her thumb the way she came. "Surrounded by Ice of some sort."  
"Ice?" Anakin repeated, staring at her as though she was mad. "This is a hot world, Ahsoka; why would there be ice?"

"I don't know, but that's what I saw!" She said, waving her hands in the air in annoyance. She stared around at them, and instantly said, "You don't believe me, do you?"

The Clones stared at each other, and Siri scratched the back of her head sheepishly. Anakin placed his hands on her shoulders, and said, "It's not that we don't believe you...Alright, there is some ice, but _factually_ it can't be there, Snips..."

"I knew it!" Ahsoka cried, shoving his hands off her shoulders. "You don't believe me! None of you! Not even my own Master!"

"Ahsoka..."Anakin said, but the Padawan had already rushed back the way she came, tears coming from her eyes. Obi-Wan shook his head, making Anakin say, "What?"

"I think that could have been handled a bit better Anakin!" Obi-Wan scolded.

"What did you want me to say? That I don't believe her!" Anakin snapped back at him, making Siri come between them.

"We should have let her show us!" Obi-Wan told him sternly, ignoring Siri as she attempted to calm them both down. "She might have been telling the truth!"

"Oh yeah," Anakin muttered, glaring at him.

"Actually, yes, Anakin!" Obi-Wan snapped. "If you read your history like I did before we came, you would actually have heard that Raxus Prime was once an ice world before it became this Molten Planet orbiting the Sun! Now, _your_ Padawan is rushing off into the Abyss, upset and angry with herself!" And he turned on his heel, rushing in the direction that Ahsoka had rushed off in.

* * *

He heard the sound of crying nearby, after five minutes of wandering in the darkness, and headed towards it. Obi-Wan held his sabre higher, casting a white-blue light throughout the rocky corridor he was now walking down, heading towards the green light he knew belonged to Ahsoka's sabre.

There she was, sitting on a rock, her sabre held away from her as she cried steadily into one hand. Her shoulders were shaking when he came towards her, and, slowly, he placed his hand against her back, making her jump slightly. "I'm sorry Master Kenobi," she said, wiping her eyes instantly.

"For what?" He asked, staring down at her.

"For running off like that."

Obi-Wan shook his head, and said, "Shuffle up a bit."

Ahsoka moved further over the rock, and he sat next to her. What I would do with a cup of tea right now, Obi-Wan thought bitterly. "Now," He said, staring around at her. "Something has obviously gotten you upset recently Ahsoka; you never let Anakin say those things without a fight."

"I'm just... tired of him treating me like a child," Ahsoka said, wiping her eyes with her hand again.

"You are only fourteen Ahsoka," Obi-Wan pointed out, but he nodded in agreement. "Every Padawan wishes for their Master to stop treating them like Children, Young One. I felt the same with my Master; in the Jedi it is best that you grow up quickly."

"I think my Master hasn't grown up yet," Ahsoka mumbled.

"Ahsoka," Obi-Wan scolded, making her flinch at the tone of her voice. "Much as I would like to agree with you, Anakin-Master Skywalker- is still your teacher, and no matter what he does, he still respects you and admires you." He took a deep breath, and ran a hand through his hair. Maybe Anakin was not ready to take a Padawan after all; Obi-Wan was considering speaking to Yoda for a Master Transfer, something which only happens in rare occasions. If Anakin did not treat Ahsoka in the same way he wanted to be treated, as a High Council Member, and his Former Master, Obi-Wan had incredibly influence over them, and, if he decided that Anakin would not ease up on Ahsoka, he would have to take Ahsoka away, something that he was hoping to not do at all, and find her a new Master. Taking another Padawan was not on his agenda, but, if he had to, he would have to take Ahsoka as his own.

"Master?" Ahsoka asked, looking around at him, tears still flowing from her eyes. "Will they give us a Master Transfer?"

Oh dear.

"That depends, Ahsoka," Obi-Wan said, bowing his head.

"Depends on what?"

"Whether I am willing to give Anakin and you another chance." Obi-Wan finally admitted. "Which I am; Anakin may have been a bit apprehensive at first with taking a Padawan, but he is really warming up to you, and looks to you more than just his learner; as his sister."

Ahsoka nodded, but the tears continued to flow, and, she placed her head against his chest. "Ahsoka," Obi-Wan said, placing his arm around her. "Please, before you overwhelm me with tears as well, stop crying. Put on your brave face, and confront your fear."

"I just don't think he'll take me seriously anymore," Ahsoka mumbled into Obi-Wan's chest.

"Well, I do." Obi-Wan told her, and she looked up at him. "Show me this mysterious place, Ahsoka, and maybe, if I tell them myself, they would see it a bit more real than before."

* * *

"It's just down here," Ahsoka said, leading Obi-Wan towards a crack in the wall, big enough for them to move side-ways down, with room to breathe. She disappeared, the green light in front of her, and he followed, his chest armour nearly catching on the wall as they moved.

"Incredible," Obi-Wan muttered, as he stared at the wall; it was covered in little drawings of some sort, and he stopped. Ahsoka stopped as well, and slid back towards him, staring at the drawings.

"They weren't there before!" She said, staring at them. Each one depicted a person, fighting off some beast, or another person. It was nothing special, but Obi-Wan was still intrigued by them.

"Just because they're nothing, doesn't mean that they are not as important." Obi-Wan counselled, and he shoved her slightly. "Hurry up before I get claustrophobic, please?"

Ahsoka moved quickly, making Obi-Wan huff slightly as he quickened his pace to catch up with her. I am getting too old for this, Obi-Wan thought bitterly to himself. I have only been thirty-six for two months and already I am starting to feel my age! Ahsoka stopped before him, and then jumped down, landing in some water. Obi-Wan followed, landing softly next to her, and stared up.

His mouth hung open in shock.

* * *

**Oooo! What's he gonna see? I remember someone said a nest of Gundarks, you know how Obi-Wan has a fear about Gundarks after falling into a nest of one. Ha, that was the funniest comment/ Review I have ever had. **


	7. An Orb

**AN ORB**

In all of Obi-Wan's travels as a Padawan and a Master, he had never seen anything like this before at all. Ahsoka was staring at him, triumph on her face, before she turned away and walked through the water towards an altar, with massive curved stones rising feet above it, like columns.

There was ice lining the walls, rising as spikes into the air, gleaming in a light that was coming from a hole in the ceiling, heading towards the centre of the altar, where Ahsoka was now standing. "Ahsoka!" Obi-Wan said urgently; something wasn't right.

"Master Kenobi!" She called, waving her hand towards him, making him beckon forwards. Obi-Wan shifted on both of his feet, staring at the Padawan, before giving a sigh. The feeling of trouble had not depleted in his chest, but it had increased dramatically, and his Force Senses were screaming for him to run away as fast as he could. Yet, his human Curiosity was over-riding his system, and he slowly walked forwards, the water soaking his boots. Ahsoka was waiting, watching, as he carefully came towards her, his feet now touching ground instead of water.

"Ahsoka..." He started, but she pointed at the altar, causing him to look down at the altar. His curiosity rose even further, as he stared at the strange markings engraved into the black stone work, wondering what Civilisation could have done this so effectively.

"What do you think?" Ahsoka said excitedly, pointing at something in the centre of the altar. "Is it not wicked?"  
Obi-Wan stared at where her finger was pointing, and blinked a few times, wondering if his eyes were deceiving him. In the centre, was a ball, about the size of the tennis ones used in the games they played at the Temple. It was jet black, with purple swirls moving around it, like clouds and sometimes, he could hear a whisper of some sort, vibrating through the walls. "Ahsoka," Obi-Wan said, gulping. "I think we should contact Anakin and Siri, and get them down here."

"Why, what's wrong?" Ahsoka asked, staring at him.

"This isn't right." Obi-Wan said, backing off now as the Force screamed inside him. "We need to get out of here now."

"Why?" Ahsoka asked again. Darn it Ahsoka! Obi-Wan told himself, can't you see this is dangerous? My Force Senses are screaming for us to get away!

"Something is just not right about this, Ahsoka, and we need to get away." Obi-Wan repeated, "The Force is screaming for us to leave, and I think we should listen to it right now."

Ahsoka was staring at him, shock on her face as she said, "No!"

"What?"

"I'm not leaving it!" She said angrily, moving before him, in a voice that was not hers. "It's coming with me! I need it!"

"Ahsoka Tano you will come back this instant!" Obi-Wan commanded her, grabbing her shoulders instantly. "Ahsoka!"

"No," She said, shoving him back. "It belongs to me, and not you! It belongs to ME!"

Obi-Wan grabbed her shoulder again, but, this time, she swung her sabre around, causing him to duck just in time. The altar slid slightly, and the orb slipped, causing Obi-Wan to, automatically, catch it.

As soon as it fused with his hands, it was inside his mind, leeching memories that he wanted to keep to himself, forwards into his eyes. Shaking his head to try and clear them, Obi-Wan was failing to keep them from rising up, igniting his emotions to the situations once more.

Satine appeared before his eyes.

_No!_ He told himself. Please, don't!

He closed his eyes, trying to block the image from his vision, but it appeared in the blackness, as Satine came towards him, before kissing him once more. Hunger crawled through his body in the form of ecstasy and passion as he kissed her back, before taking her into his room, letting her take his tunic off, revealing his scared chest, as he slowly pulled her jacket off, before he held her closer to his body. _No_, he told himself, _let go! Shield your emotions! _

He was replaying the entire scene, the night they had shared together, once more in his eyes, because of this Orb.

* * *

Ahsoka had never been so scared in her life. She had snapped at him for no reason, but now, she was free of the heaviness that had invaded her mind. Obi-Wan was lying on the ground, sweating and panting, the orb fused with the skin of his hands. He was in pain, screaming to get out, and she had to help him. Grabbing one of her gloves and pulling it off, she ran towards Obi-Wan, as he groaned in pain. Wrapping it around the orb, she pulled it from his grip, causing it to fly to the right into the water. Obi-Wan had stopped screaming in her head, and she knelt by his side. "Master!" She said, shaking him. "Master! Wake up!"

But Obi-Wan was just lying there, taking shallow breaths. Ahsoka placed her head against his chest, testing his breathing, and listening to his heart; it was frantic, as though he had been running, and was completely breathless. Ahsoka slapped his face, and he jumped awake, staring wildly around, grabbing her fore-arms painfully. "Master! It's me!"

"Ahsoka?" He said unsurely, sweat streaming down his face.

"Yes," She said instantly, not even caring that the back of his head was wet where he had fallen into the water, as she held him close. "Master? What did you see? What did it do to you?"

Obi-Wan placed a hand over his face, trying to clear his head of what he had just seen. Now, he understood what the Orb had done to him; it was replaying scenes where his emotions were high, over-riding everything else, like the night he and Satine had spent together on Concordia, two months ago. Groaning, he felt the familiar sense of hunger rise back through him, that he had experience that night, and said, "Get that Orb away from me Ahsoka. Now."

Ahsoka kicked the Orb away, letting it roll away into the shadows, before pressing a finger to her comm. Link, sending a distress signal through the air. "You're not looking well, are you okay Master?"

"No," He said shakily, trying to get to his feet. "No, I'm not. Let's wait for Anakin and the others to catch up with us, before we do anything else, and get something to gather that Orb in. Just don't let it near me."

"What did it do to you?" Ahsoka asked, staring at him.

He groaned and placed his hands over his face. "I...don't think I should tell you half of it Ahsoka; you're too young to hear those things. It...Tapped into my memories and opened up my emotions to certain events and situations that were important to me, and used them against me."  
"Like what?"

"I can't...really say," He said, and tried to stand up; he was feeling weak and clammy now, as thought the Orb had taken all his warmth from him. "It's...personal."

"Alright," She said, and her comm. Link beeped loudly, making her jump. "Tano."  
"Ahsoka!" Anakin sounded, and they could hear him running. "Where are you?"

"There's a crack in the wall, large enough for someone to come in side-ways. We're through that."

"Alright, me and the Clones are going to be there in a few minutes. We're on our way."

"Thanks Master," Ahsoka said, and she disconnected the call, before staring around.

Neither had seen the Droids that moved into position, or heard the cackle of Ventress, as she wandered around them, making sure that their backs were to her for a good strike, and she ignited her sabres in a red glow. "Master Kenobi!" She said, and they jumped, staring around at her. "And Skywalker's filthy little pet. Nice to see you again my dears!"

* * *

**You'll be pleased to know that I have written (Or rather, not so pleased) the last chapter of the last book in the series. Just have to sort some things, and it should be fine. Only one person knows the title so far, who is going to be in it and such. I can safely tell you that One Villan will be making a glorious return to the last Book, and someone else as well!**


	8. An Accidental Swap

**AN ACCIDENTAL SWAP**

Obi-Wan parried her sabres instantly, as they came dangerously close to his shoulders, before kicking her back into the water. "RUN!" He yelled, and he and Ahsoka darted back the way they came, blocking blaster fire and ducking the shots that they could not get.

Three Destroyer Droids came before them, cutting off their escape instantly. Obi-Wan halted, and Ahsoka followed salute, spinning in a circle, back to back, parrying shots that came towards them, threatening to embed themselves in the other's back. The Droids were getting fewer, but they were tiring more and more, even Ahsoka. The recent fighting they had endured was the cause of this.

Obi-Wan heard Ahsoka give a frustrated yell, as she was forced to duck a blaster shot that she could have easily parried. Pushing her back behind him, Obi-Wan walked towards the wall, parrying the blaster shots back to the droids, as Ventress smiled at them, her cold eyes gazing at the cornered Jedi. Obi-Wan halted, and raised his hand, causing the ceiling to collapse onto the Droids, covering them in dust, and confusing them further. Obi-Wan gazed behind him, and found a ledge just above them, and began to push Ahsoka up the wall towards the ledge. "Go!" He said, and she began to climb, with him quickly over-taking her, until he was on the ledge.

"Master Kenobi!" Ahsoka cried, and he glanced back to her, realising that she was struggling to find her footing. Reaching down, he grabbed her arms, and pulled her up, just as Ventress wrestled a sniper rifle from a droid and took aim.

The shot grazed his shoulder blade, making him grunt, and almost stumble, before pushing Ahsoka further onto the ledge, just as it began to give way under his weight. "Stay low," He told her, before igniting his sabre, "And keep safe; Anakin would _never_ forgive me if you got hurt."

"Master Kenobi," Ahsoka cried, fear sounding in her voice, but he had already jumped down, his sabre already twirling in his hand as he parried more shots aimed towards him. Ahsoka drew her knees to her chest, watching as the Jedi Master began to struggle, fighting as many droids as he could. I have to do something to help him, she thought desperately. Anything.

However, before she could act, the wall exploded, showering them all in bits of debris and dirt. Clones appeared, rushing in, their blasters ignited in a blue glow. Ahsoka stood and ignited her sabre, before jumping down from the ledge, landing next to Rex, who jumped.

"Where did you come from?" He demanded, holding his twin pistols high.

"Just dropped in!" She shouted over the fight.

Anakin was rushing to his Master, who was cornered by three Magna Droids, while Siri ran to Ventress, who cackled at the Jedi, her red sabres blocking Siri's purple one. Obi-Wan smiled as Anakin joined his side and sliced one into two pieces; they were now winning.

Ventress screamed, as Siri successfully disarmed her of one of her sabres, causing it to roll off in one direction. They were getting dangerously close to the Orb.

Obi-Wan ran towards them, Cody shooting any Droids that ran to confront him out of the way. "Siri!" He yelled, as Ventress disarmed her and pushing her to the ground.

Siri was lying against the ground, the Assassin's blade close to her face, a sinister smile coming to her face as she stared at the defenceless Jedi lying before her. Obi-Wan rushed towards them, fear gripping his heart as Ventress readied to strike Siri...

Siri brought the Orb around, her hand enclosed around it, and smacked Ventress' hand, making her drop her sabre. The Rattatak female ducked in shock as it came towards her again, and Siri stood, ignoring the fact that the Orb was starting to glow, as she swung it again, causing Ventress to raise her hands to block it.

The pale spider hands touched the Orb.

Instantly, Obi-Wan stopped in shock.

The Orb was glowing brighter, and the light swallowed the hands of the two people that held it, extending towards their elbows, before retreating back towards it. Now, the light was encasing the pair of them. Obi-Wan rushed forwards, yelling Siri over and over again, reaching out towards them...

He was thrown back, landing on a couple of Droids, before staring back up. A purple light moved from Siri towards Ventress, and what appeared to be a midnight-blue light was moving towards Siri.

Suddenly, a shockwave erupted from the pair of them, and everyone was thrown to the ground.

* * *

When Obi-Wan opened his eyes, the Droids were gone, as was Ventress. Slowly, he sat up in his stretcher, staring around, rubbing the back of his neck as it cracked. Great, he thought, as he stared at his shredded tunic. Just absolutely great.

"Anakin?" He managed to yell, and someone gave an 'Hmm?' close to him. Standing, Obi-Wan wandered towards him, as he helped an injured Clone up to his feet, before placing him against the wall. Obi-Wan watched as more Clones appeared, escorting injured Clones towards the gap in the wall, where more Clones were beginning to appear, burying the dead in the ground.

"The Separatists have fled," Anakin said to Obi-Wan, as he gazed confused around him. "Because you were unconscious, I called it a victory."

"Is the Orb secured?"

"Yes, we put it, carefully, into a metal radiation box; it kept causing the Clones to bicker, and, as soon as we put it in the box, they went back to normal." Anakin answered instantly. "Siri still hasn't come around; we put her on the cruiser."

"Fine," Obi-Wan said, running a hand through his hair. "I'll go and see what I can do for her, while we head back to Coruscant. Have we managed to get some of our Forces assigned to the planet?"

"Already one step ahead of you Master," Anakin told him. "We have some bases already under way in the building programme, and we have some machines standing by. We are ready to leave."

"Alright," Obi-Wan said, glad that Anakin had managed to get this done while he was unconscious. "Let's move out."

When he got on the _Negotiator_, the first on his agenda he wanted to do was check on Siri. Ahsoka was apparently sent to the Med Bay on the Cruiser as well, because she ended up banging her head during the fight, and he was determined to see that she was alright as well. Strolling into the Med Bay, he smiled at the young Togruta, as she looked up from her holo-book, and said, "Hello Master Kenobi!"  
"Good Evening Ahsoka." He said, before walking to Siri's bed, and sitting at the end. Now, it was the waiting game, and he wanted to be there for her when she woke.

* * *

When Ventress woke, she knew instantly she was in a place that she was not familiar with. There was a clean smell wafting through her nostrils, and, through her eyelids, she could see white. But it wasn't that.

There were two Force Signatures beating like a heart towards her. One was a Padawan's, Wild and vibrant. The other was tame, and quiet, a Calm pulsing that felt like a heart beating slowly through the air. She turned her head in the direction of the younger Force Signature, and opened an eye-lid.

Ahsoka Tano, Skywalker's 'pet', was sitting a few beds down from her, reading something in her hands. But, she opened her other eye, staring around to see the familiar Red-haired Jedi Master sitting at the end of her bed. He was looking out of a window, staring at another Cruiser that was slowly flying past theirs. Ventress stared out of the window too, and instantly caught her reflection.

Her mouth hung open, and she screamed, startling Kenobi and Tano from their spots.

She had swapped bodies with Siri Tachi.

And, somewhere else in the Galaxy, Siri Tachi screamed, realising that she was inside the body of Asajj Ventress.

* * *

**I actually had a lot of fun writing the last bit. If I was stuck in my enemy's body, I would scream and throw a maddy atack as well! **


	9. The New Siri

**THE NEW SIRI**

Ahsoka had her ears covered.

For once, she did not want to hear what was going on in a War-Zone.

In the bed next to her, Siri was screaming her lungs out, causing numerous Clones to run in and back out, while Obi-Wan was desperately trying to get her to calm down. Finally, he smacked her across the head, causing her to stop and glare at him. "Ouch!" She said, a little harshly.

"Well," Obi-Wan said, shaking his head. "You started screaming, and alerted the Clones into thinking there was an attack! Honestly, I have never seen you so terrified of your own reflection before Siri!"

Ventress gawped at him. Did he think she was Tachi?

"Please, before Anakin comes, just...calm down." Obi-Wan told her, and Ventress lay back, shaking slightly under the covers. Obi-Wan sat back, and smiled at her. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Not much," Ventress answered, staring at him. She ran a hand through her blonde hair (Goodness, she had hair?), and said, "I remember touching that Orb, and Ta- I mean Ventress grabbed it as well." She frowned. "And that was it."

"So, nothing happened?" Obi-Wan pressed, leaning towards her. "Nothing strange? That is...unusual."

Ventress stared at him, before suddenly realising that this could be an advantage to her. If Kenobi and the others did not know that she was inside Tachi's body, then, maybe, she can accomplish so much more than she originally thought. Pick them off, one by one, starting with either Skywalker or Kenobi.

"Siri? Are you listening to me?"

Ventress blinked, as Obi-Wan's voice disturbed her thoughts. His hand touched hers, and he was looking worried, a little too worried. "Siri?"

"What?"

"Are you _sure_ you're okay?" Obi-Wan asked, watching her closely.

"Of course!" She said, waving aside his question instantly. "I just, felt as though I was caught unaware, that's all."

"Alright," Obi-Wan said, standing up, looking convinced. "I'll leave you alone now. It's good to see you Siri."

"Likewise," Ventress answered, and the Jedi walked away, sneaking one last glance towards her, before exiting the Med Bay. Ventress glanced over at Ahsoka, as she gave a giggle. "What?"

"Oh, nothing," Ahsoka answered, and she turned back to her book, turning a page and giving a sigh, before continuing to read. Ventress watched her for a moment, unsure on what to do. Finally, she said, "When do we reach the Temple?"

Ahsoka looked up from her book, slightly annoyed at being interrupted. "In a day or so."

* * *

Obi-Wan stood, staring out the window of the Bridge. Anakin was standing at the strategy board with Admiral Yularin, muttering about troop formations and recent battles. Obi-Wan turned from the window, and walked towards the door, leaving the two of them alone to discuss tactics.

Something wasn't right about Siri just now, and he can sense it.

"Hey Obi-Wan,"

Talking of the Devil...

"Siri," He said, glancing around at her as she came towards him. "How did you get out of the Med Bay?"

Ventress shrugged and smiled at him. "Well, I basically complained a lot, and told them I was fine, so they let me go. The R- I mean Ahsoka thought it incredibly funny."

"Yeah," Obi-Wan said, smiling at her. Ventress suddenly felt herself staring, rather dreamingly, at Obi-Wan. Goodness, he was better-looking than Skywalker! Those Blue eyes, the ginger hair, she wanted to run her hands through his hair, and kiss him. Obi-Wan seemed to sense her shift in the Force, and cleared his throat. "Erm..."

"Sorry," Ventress said, using Siri's sweet charming voice. What was wrong with her? She did not think that Kenobi was handsome.

_Did she?_

Obi-Wan was staring at her and, suddenly, Ventress closed the distance between them, feeling her heightened emotions kick into over-drive. Obi-Wan seemed to know what was coming, and backed off, walking into the wall, flushing. Now, Ventress was inches away from him, her hands grasping his, staring into his eyes. It must be since I touched that Orb, she thought, trying to resist; it has to be.

Obi-Wan was flushing even more now, almost the same colour as the roots of his hair. Ventress smiled at him, as he muttered, "Siri, we can't..."

"Why not?" Ventress said, cocking her head to one side; she was too close to him now.

"It's not you, it's me." Obi-Wan said, starting to sound awkward. "Really. And the Code."

"You are such a Goody-two-shoes, Kenobi," Ventress breathed at him, holding him against the wall with her body, her leg pressed a bit too uncomfortably against him. "Did you think of the Code when you and Satine were together?" She added silkily.

"Siri!" Obi-Wan said, now sounding desperate. "This is not like you at all!"

"It is me; I just needed to realise it."

Before Obi-Wan could say or do anything, Ventress placed her mouth against his, cutting off his remark. Obi-Wan shifted slightly, trying to push her away, but she weighed like a ton of bricks against him. Finally, he relaxed, feeling old emotions rise up through him again, and placed his arms around her waist. Ventress reached to her belt, taking Siri's sabre, almost placing it against Obi-Wan's stomach...

_Papa!_

Obi-Wan pulled away, as a small, young girl's voice sounded through his head. Ventress quickly placed the sabre behind her, as he pushed her away, shaking his head. "No," He said firmly. "No, Siri." He backed off down the corridor. "I can't."

Ventress felt her shoulders slump, as Obi-Wan rushed off, disappearing down the corridor in a flicker of white. Shaking her head, Ventress walked off, disappointment on her face.

* * *

**Oh, I think you can tell who that little girl was that had spoke! If not, read the third in the series again! **


	10. Return to Coruscant

**Ah, Anakin and Obi-Wan have a nice little talk in this chapter. Father and Son talk lol.**

**

* * *

**

**RETURN TO CORUSCANT**

"Okay, something is definitely up with you Master," Anakin said, waving his fork in the air. They were sitting in the Mess, just having something to eat before they arrived at Coruscant in a couple of hours. Last night, Obi-Wan had made sure his room was completely sealed and locked tight from Siri, and had made a promise that he would try and avoid her at all costs. He wasn't fused about the kiss...Was he?

"It's nothing Anakin," Obi-Wan said, staring at his hardly touched plate of food. "Just...something happened, but I can handle it."

"Really Master?" Anakin said, raising an eyebrow, before cleaning his plate completely. "So, Rex did not see you and Siri kissing yesterday?"

Obi-Wan choked instantly as he drank from his cup of water, causing Anakin to erupt into laughter. Coughing, his eyes streaming, Obi-Wan glared up at him, and managed to say, "That's none of your business Anakin."

"What about Satine?" Anakin pressed, frowning.

"Well." Obi-Wan said, running a hand across his forehead. "I...pushed Siri away; I love Satine, and I rather..." He flushed, and looked down at his plate of food. "It's time to move on with our lives, Anakin, and I am sure she has found someone to replace me that she loves."

"Master," Anakin said gently, shaking his head. "Satine does love you. However, I am sure that there was another reason to why Jade remained with her, rather protecting her and finding her own way."

Obi-Wan snapped his head up to look at Anakin. "What are you suggesting?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Anakin gazed around, and leaned forwards, and said, his voice low, "I heard her talking to Chancellor Palpatine a few weeks ago, and I even saw her; she looks...different."

Obi-Wan looked confused for a moment, but he said, "Go on."

"She looks," Anakin hesitated, before saying, "Well...pardon the expression Master, but she looks a bit, you know, _bigger_."

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows so high that they nearly disappeared into his fringe. Then he started to laugh. "Honestly, Anakin, what are you trying to suggest?"

"You and her, you know. Obi-Wan, what if she's..." Anakin hesitated, waiting to see if Obi-Wan would say anything, but his Former Master just shook his head, and said. "Anakin, if Satine was pregnant, with _my_ Child, she would have told me, wouldn't she?" He now looked unconvinced. "Wouldn't she?"

"I don't know, maybe she doesn't want you to know?" Anakin hinted.

"Yoda would have told me when he returned after meeting with her." Obi-Wan said shortly, pushing his empty plate. "Plus, I would be able to sense it; if I feel pain, she would feel pain. If she was worried, I would be worried."

"How come?" Anakin asked, looking interested.

"Depending on certain situations," Obi-Wan said, tapping his chin and frowning. "The Jedi can sense if its child is in danger, or needs help, unless there is something that is cloaking it from the Jedi. If the Jedi and a non-sensitive person, well, conceive." He flushed slightly. "The Child would have roughly the same Midi-Chlorian count as the parent Jedi."

"So, say, for example." Anakin said, staring at his Master with interest. "Let's take," He frowned. "Mace Windu and Luminara Unduli," He ignored his Master's chuckle.

"The Two You-must-follow-the-Code Jedi, yes?" Obi-Wan said, drinking the water in his cup.

"And they had a child," Anakin continued, "The Child would take the strongest one of the two?"

"In a matter of speaking, yes,"

"But if it takes the count of the stronger parent," Anakin asked now, "Would that not make it confusing for other Jedi and Enemies? I mean, would they not mistake it for the parent?"

Obi-Wan frowned, trying to form an answer to this question. "Yes, I suppose that would be...Yikes!" He said, staring over Anakin's shoulder, making the Younger Man turn around. Siri had just walked in, with Ahsoka next to her. Anakin chuckled, and turned to Obi-Wan as the two girls walked towards them, before whispering, "Better get ready for another smooch Obi-Wan!"

Obi-Wan threw him the filthiest look in his life, making him recoil slightly, before saying, in an uncomfortable voice, "Hello Siri, and Hello Ahsoka."

"Hello Master Kenobi," Ahsoka said cheerfully, but Ventress just gave a nod. "How are you this morning?"

"Ah, well-rested." Obi-Wan said, looking at anything that was not Siri, but it was kind-of hard now, as she sat next to him. "Just recovering my strength."

Ahsoka stared at the Negative body-language between Obi-Wan and Ventress, and said, "Is something up with you two?"

"Nope," Ventress said, playing with her hair (Honestly, she now missed having hair), and Obi-Wan nodded in agreement, but he stood up, and said, "I had better check everything on the Bridge before we land." And he strode off, making Anakin shout.

"I've already done that!" But it was too late; Obi-Wan was gone in a flick of white.

* * *

Siri stared into the mirror, un-sure on what to make of this situation. Her cold eyes made her look scary to look at and the tattoos...Where to begin with the tattoos! They were even worse than having the bald head! Scowling, she turned to survey Ventress' quarters.

A bed, normal.

A desk, normal so far.

A private washroom, definitely normal so far.

A mirror (Why would she need a mirror? She didn't have any hair to brush!), completely normal.

Oh, and the light-sabres hanging on her wall were _not _normal. Siri shivered, recognising a couple of them that use to belong to friends of hers. What would they say when they discovered she was in this situation? Probably find it down right hilarious, she thought bitterly. There was also a dart board, and, as she approached them, she could see a picture of Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka, standing in front of Christophsis, after they had taken it back from the Separatists. There were numerous dart holes in each of them, but she could sense that Obi-Wan had the most.

Oh kriff, Obi-Wan! She thought. She's going to use my memories of him to get to him! I have to find him!

She made to the door, and stopped. Oh, boy, they are so not going to like this, but it would be better if she went to them, hooded, and tell Yoda what had happened.

If she could get them to believe her.

"Ventress!"

Siri sighed. There was also Dooku to worry about.

* * *

When the Cruiser landed, they were greeted by the rest of the Jedi Council. As per usual, Obi-Wan hung back, allowing Anakin and Ahsoka to rush off to Dex's, possibly to get something to eat, desperate to talk to Yoda and Mace about the recent discovery.

When he told them about the Orb, they looked generally confused, but when they saw the box being transported down the ramp, their confused expressions turned into shock and suspicion. "Test it, we will," Yoda said, as the Orb passed them, secured in the metal box. "Investigate it, the Council will."

"Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said, speaking more to him now. "There is, a confession I need to tell you, rather in private more than anything else."

Yoda nodded, and glanced at Mace, making the other Jedi move away. Once he was sure the others would not be listening, Yoda turned back to Obi-Wan, and said, "Speak, now you must."

"When I touched the Orb." Obi-Wan said, "It...Affected me deeply. It brought out emotions and memories that I had kept hidden."

Yoda's eyes widened slightly.

"It made me see memories in which I desired something, or something made me..." He flushed and looked away.

"Investigate the Orb, behind a screen than, you must Obi-Wan." Yoda said his eyes still wide. "If, having a massive effect on you, it is, then keep your distance from it, you must. Head of the Orb's investigation, you are."

* * *

**Yes. Nice and respectable. And in the Next Chapter, we are introduced to the Villain of the Trilogy! **


	11. Senator Lazarus

**Well, time to introduce the Baddy! He's going to be here for the whole trilogy! I don't know why, but I really like the name Lazarus. You can use it as a good guy's name and a bad guy's name! Right, rant over. REVIEWS!**

**

* * *

**

**SENATOR LAZARUS**

"...Whether or not this War continues," The Senator said, his voice sounding throughout the Debate Chamber. "We still need the Clones in order to restore Balance afterwards! Reducing our funds to producing new Clones would be disastrous!"

"The Jedi are capable of doing this!" Padme argued, causing many of the other senators to start whispering in agreement. "Producing more Clones through our funding would mean less chance of us rebuilding homes, governments, and economies that have fallen!"

"None the less," The Senator said harshly. "Are you suggesting that we deplete our forces at this critical stage in the War Senator Amidala? We are in the Second year, or near about, and it seems that the War is not easing up!"

For once, Padme was at a loss. She did not know what to say, and the Senator seemed to realise this, because he turned, looking smug, to the rest of the Senate Chamber, and said, "As you can see, there are those that wish for this War to not continue any longer, but there are others," He smirked at Padme. "That wish for the War to remain, so that they can see a change, isn't that right, Senator Amidala?"

Padme shot him a look of anger, and, before she can say anything else, Mas Amedda called, "Session Over! We will continue tomorrow."

Padme gave an irritated sigh, and returned her senate seat back to its slot, before walking out into the corridor, rage on her face. Another unsuccessful debate this week, and it didn't help that Satine was not here to give some advice or her opinion on the matter. There has to be someone that can help around here! She thought bitterly.

"Senator Amidala," A voice sounded, and she turned to see the familiar face walking towards her. With Jet black hair, and emerald green eyes, Senator Lazarus was a man from Ator, wearing gold robes, and his long hair tied into a tail. Padme smiled at him, as he approached, and said, "Good Afternoon Lazarus."

"Good Afternoon Padme," He said, smiling warmly at her. "I must say, you did really well in today's session, until Senator Arias stole your cool."

She didn't know if this was a compliment or an insult, but Lazarus was just smiling warmly as usual towards her. "Can I maybe see your report?" He said, and she frowned.

"Why?"

"I imagine there maybe something wrong in there, about your figures for the Clone Funding." Lazarus said, and he reached for her report, making her splutter. He read through it, and he frowned. "Hmm, that's definitely wrong."

"What is?" Padme demanded, reshuffling her papers instantly.

"Your figures for the funding are wrong," He said, showing her the figure that was wrong. Padme gasped; no wonder why they were able to win more people to their side if her figures were all wrong! She was out by about ten points. "I can fix this, Padme, if you want me to help."

"Thank you Lazarus," Padme said, smiling, as they walked towards her office. "I can't believe I missed that!"

"Everyone makes mistakes Padme," Lazarus said gently, "Don't worry about it."

Padme smiled at him, as she activated the door to her office, opening it to find a familiar person standing at the window. "Obi-Wan!" She said, smiling at him. The red-haired Jedi turned to her, and smiled. "Hello Senator, I have my- Oh," He said, staring up at Lazarus. "I can come back later, if you want me to, Senator."

"Obi-Wan, it's fine," Padme said, placing her papers on her desk. "Just leave your report here, and that'll be fine." She heard Lazarus clear his throat and she instantly gave a squeal. "My apologies! Lazarus, this is Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi; Obi-Wan, this is Lazarus, the Senator from Ator."

"A pleasure to meet you Master Kenobi," Lazarus said, shaking his hand and smiling. He really liked this man already, but there was something about him, as though he was...tainted.

Could it be...?

"How was your mission to Raxus Prime?" Padme asked, distracting Lazarus instantly. Obi-Wan sighed, and turned to answer her. "It...could have been better, my lady. We ended up having something added to our squad."

"Really?" Padme asked interest in her eyes. "What?"

"Something that we are busy trying to experiment on just now," Obi-Wan answered, running a hand through his hair, looking tired all of a sudden. "An orb of some sort. It has...undesired effects on the Clones, and it is best we know what we are dealing with."

"Orb?" Lazarus repeated, suddenly looking interested. "Hmmm."

"Senator?" Padme asked, looking at him closely.

"Sorry," Lazarus said, smiling at them. "I thought I had heard something about an Orb in a child-hood story. No matter." He turned to Padme, and said, "I shall see you at the Debate tomorrow, Senator Amidala."

"Alright," Padme said, shaking his hand. He gave a brief nod to Obi-Wan, before leaving them both.

* * *

"So, now that you have the information," The Man said, his face cloaked in shadow. "I suggest taking extreme precaution in the Temple."

"Yes sir," The spy answered, placing his blaster on his belt. "I am prepared for the mission."

"Getting this Orb would mean I have two in my possession now," The Man sneered, causing the spy to turn towards him. "Padme Naberrie was a fool to think that little white sphere was just an ornament when I stole it from her four months ago. Soon, when all three are in my possession," He smiled widely, "Not even the Jedi would stop me now."

The spy struggled to subdue a sigh, but he nodded in agreement. "The Jedi would suffer my Lord," He said, and the Man smiled, before disconnecting. The spy sighed, and ran a hand through his white hair. This was going to be tough. Breaking into The Senator of Naboo's apartment a few months ago was nothing, but breaking into the Jedi Temple was going to be even harder.

If he wanted to be amongst the Jedi, he needed to _be_ a Jedi.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun! **


	12. Realisation

**REALISATION**

"Starting the scanner," Aayla Secura said her blue head-tails over her shoulders.

A red scanner descended, and ran over the full length of the Orb, while the female Twi'lek stared at the screen, Obi-Wan looking over her shoulder. The scanner retreated back over the Orb, before the colour changed to green, and then ascending back into the ceiling. "Scan completed," Aayla said, and she straightened, moving back into the room, with Obi-Wan standing behind the protective screen.

They had been running tests for three hours now, trying to figure out _exactly_ what the Orb was. Unfortunately, the last two hundred (Yes, Obi-Wan was counting) came back saying the Orb never existed in the Archives. But it was there, right in front of them, as clear as day, as real as they were, standing before one another. Now, they extended their searches to _every_ Archive in the other planets, which existed over two thousand years, hoping, just hoping, that one would come up with a result.

"Aayla," Obi-Wan said, speaking through the microphone into the room, and the blue twi'lek turned to him. "I'm going to the Canteen. Do you want anything?"  
She took the microphone from her end, and said, "Please. Just get me a sandwich or something Obi-Wan."

He nodded, and walked towards the security door, punching in the code, before hearing it hiss and allow him an exit into the normal Jedi Corridor. Strolling down the corridor, he headed towards the Canteen, hearing the talking of some of the Jedi that he passed on his way.

When he arrived, it was empty, as though lunch had not started yet, so he rushed to the bench, and grabbed two sandwiches in a box for them both, and carried the juices with him, getting the droid to swipe his card, before leaving instantly and back into the corridor, as a group of Padawans rushed towards the canteen, as more people began to arrive, getting their late lunch.

"Hey Master Kenobi!" A familiar voice sounded from behind him, and, struggling, he turned to see Ferus Olin running towards him, a smirk on his face. "How's everything?"

"Not bad Ferus," Obi-Wan said, as they walked towards the room they were holding the Orb in. "Just...busy these days."

"Busy Master?" He repeated. "Oh! With the Orb; Anakin told me."

"Did he now?" Obi-Wan said, raising an eyebrow. "Well, don't tell anyone; it's rather a secret just now."

"Sure Master," Ferus said, nodding. "By the Way, what happened to Siri? She's acting a bit...odd."

Obi-Wan tried to not flush, but he instantly said, "On my break, I'll go and see her. I think the mission was a bit...tiring for her."

"Yeah," Ferus said, and he gave him a wave. "I'll have to see you later, Master; my sparring match in five minutes."

"Don't be late then," Obi-Wan told him sternly, and the man rushed off, his brown robe flickering behind him. Stopping outside the door, he shifted everything to his left arm, and quickly jabbed the code in, before squeezing through the gap and entering into the room. Aayla was still taking notes on the Orb, jabbing it sometimes and muttering things, when he placed the stuff down, and tapped on the security glass, making her jump. She instantly walked towards the door, and opened it, before sealing the Orb back into its security glass case. "Thanks Obi-Wan," She said, picking up her sandwich.

"No problem," He said, leaning on the counter, clicking some buttons. "Good news." He muttered, and she instantly jumped to his side.

"No," She said, staring at the results. "I don't believe it! It enhances qualities of a certain person?"

"Possibly," Obi-Wan said, frowning as he rolled down the results "Has a composition of fifty percent something not known, blah blah blah." He stopped. "Hold up, it can _swap_ people?"

Aayla's eyebrows (If she actually had any) went so high it caused her forehead to wrinkle. "Swap bodies? Why?"

Obi-Wan straightened and ran a hand through his hair. "I think I have a theory." He frowned and tapped his chin. "Maybe, if jealousy is common amongst the two, the Orb 'helps' them by swapping the pair. Let them see through each other's eyes in other words, just to show them how much alike they are." Probably work with Anakin and Dooku to be honest, he thought humorously to himself. Then he realised. "Kriff! Bloody Kriff!"

"What?" Aayla said, her eyes wide; she had never heard Obi-Wan swear so much in two seconds.

"Siri and Ventress touched the Orb at once. Something happened, and..."He smacked his fists against the counter. "Damn it!"

Aayla just stared at him, as he turned and rushed out, running down the corridor as quickly as he could towards Siri's apartment on the same floor as Anakin's. Please be in, he thought to himself, as he darted amongst Padawan's that were coming up from the quarters; Please be in!

He stopped outside her door, panting, as he raised a hand and knocked three times. He heard footsteps, and the door opened to reveal Siri with her hair wet, and wearing a dressing down. "Obi-Wan?" She said, staring at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to speak to you," He said, trying his best to not flush in embarrassment. Siri stood aside, and he walked in, instantly smelling lavender in her room. Out of all the Master suites, Siri and Ferus always kept theirs tidy, rather than them doing an Obi-Wan and Anakin.

Anakin making the mess, and Obi-Wan having to clean it after him, much to his displeasure.

"Obi-Wan," Ventress asked, staring at him, still towelling her hair; she really was getting use to this now. "Can I...get you anything?"  
"I just wanted to ask you," Obi-Wan said, clearing his throat. "If...everything is alright?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Ventress said, staring up at him with Siri's eyes. Her mood was changing again, as she stared at Obi-Wan. _Kiss him damn it!_

"Just, I found out something disturbing." Obi-Wan said, as she came a bit closer. He was starting to blush, "I just wanted to know if you could...I mean if you were alright?"

Ventress cocked her head to one side. "You said 'you could' first."

"Siri..."He started, "Or rather...Ventress?"

Ventress stared at him in shock, her mouth hanging open. Obi-Wan, however, was a bit embarrassed by the manner in which they were talking in; she was just wearing her dressing gown, and he was a bit...well, uncomfortable with it. Ventress seemed to sense it, and she smiled, "Obi-Wan, I know you have feelings for Tachi, but it's me now." She took a hold of his tunic, her grip almost ripping it. "Just me, and I know how much you like blondes, don't you?"

"Ventress," Obi-Wan scolded, taking her hands off his tunic. "This stops. I'm contacting Yoda this minute."

"What's he going to do?" Ventress laughed, turning away, holding Tachi's sabre in her hand. "I mean...who is going to find out about this?"

Obi-Wan had no idea what she was talking about, but, instantly, the Force told him that there was danger a foot. "It's going to be kept quiet, Kenobi," Ventress hissed, her back still turned to him. "Better prepare for yourself."

Obi-Wan's hand twitched near his belt, as Ventress wheeled around, Siri's sabre in her hand, ignited and ready. He ignited his own, and parried her blow, but the gown she was wearing restricted her movements, and he easily disarmed her, and pinned her against the wall, his blade against her neck. Ventress licked her lips as she stared at him, and whispered, "Do it."

Obi-Wan stared at her, his sabre the only sound now in the room. Ventress was staring at him, her eyes wide and hinting. "Do it," She hissed, reaching to his wrist. "Kill me, and save the Galaxy, but kill your friend as well."

Obi-Wan's hand shook, dangerously close to burning Ventress' neck, as her hand closed around his. What would he do? What could he do? If he killed Ventress, he removed a massive threat, but doing so would kill Siri...

He sighed, and lowered his sabre, extinguishing it instantly. Collapsing back into the couch, he placed a hand over his forehead, staring at the ground, as Ventress walked towards him from behind, and her hands touched his shoulders. "I knew you couldn't do it," She whispered into his ear, as a tear slowly fell from his eye. She kissed the tear, making him shiver, realising it was Ventress, not Siri that was kissing him. Her hands moved downwards now, going under his tunic onto his bare skin, travelling a bit too far down...

Heightened emotions, that is what Aayla had meant. He jumped up, as Ventress came around, her hands on her gown. Obi-Wan grabbed her hands, holding them steady, as she tried to remove the gown. "No," He said firmly. "Sir- I mean Ventress, don't."

"Why not?" She asked, fluttering her eyelids at him. "You've done it before, have you not? I can see everything she was thinking when she found it. She was really hurt Obi-Wan, you can put that right."

He had enough. As Ventress came towards him, he acted, pressing his fingers against her neck, and causing her to go limp in his arms, soaking his tunic with the excess water, her head falling backwards. Carefully, he lay her on the couch, before seeing his wet tunic. If he ran fast back to his apartment, he could change.

I have to fix this, he thought desperately. And there is only one person that can help me.


	13. Dealing with the Devil

**I got a review earlier saying that the person felt like something was missing. As a result, I read through the past chapters to see if I felt the same, and, as well, something was missing in a way. Just wondering if anyone else felt the same way as me and CG21 does. Maybe it's because I haven't explained something properly, and, if so, PM me and I'll tell you. Simple. Now, here's the next chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**DEALING WITH THE DEVIL**

He had been sitting for just under an hour, his hand on the table, holding his sabre tightly. Cloaked, and hooded, Obi-Wan stared at the door, ignoring the chatter of the drunken people that were there, most of them sparing him a glance or so, before continuing with their drinks. Keep calm, Obi-Wan thought, as the Force bristled in Warning around him. Just keep calm, he'll be here.

The Bar man was looking over at him ever moment, looking relieved that there was a Jedi there in his bar, keeping his eye on things, checking that nothing was out of order. No-one would dare turning his bar into a battle-ground with him there.

Obi-Wan lowered his gaze to his hand, clasped on his lap, thinking about how dirty the gauntlet was actually beginning to look. He needed to clean it soon.

A cold blast of air and a massive disturbance in the Force made him look up.

Standing in the doorway, hooded in dark brown, his black clothing contrasting with his silver beard, was Dooku. The man searched the bar and the people for a moment, before finding Obi-Wan, sitting in the corner, his Force Energy like a massive blue-white beacon in the darkness that was the Drunken People here. Dooku smiled, and walked towards him, making Obi-Wan tense slightly, as the curved sabre hilt was visible under his cloak. He pulled the chair opposite Obi-Wan from under the table, and sat, holding his sabre on the table like Obi-Wan did.

"Insurance," He muttered, his dark eyes searching the face of the young Jedi before him. "You have some nerve, how do you know I won't strike you down instantly?"

"Some of the Jedi know where I am Dooku," Obi-Wan said shortly. "And you'll be interested in hearing what I have to say."

Dooku leaned forwards, his brown eyes staring into Obi-Wan's vibrant blue ones. "How will I know that you won't summon your Clones here this instant?"

"How do _I_ know that you won't bring Grievous in here to help you slay me?" Obi-Wan said dangerously, his hand tightening its grip around his sabre on the table. "You have your chance just now, Dooku, and might as well take it, but if you do," He smiled. "You won't be able to sort a problem without me."

Dooku raised a white eyebrow, and muttered. "Exactly what are you trying to tell me Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan leaned forwards, smirking. "Has there been anything different about Ventress lately?"

Dooku looked confused, but then he frowned. "Yes," He finally confirmed. "She has been a bit different."

"Well, Siri Tachi has been a bit different as well," Obi-Wan whispered, as some strangers passed by them. "Well, I think I should tell you some of the story, the main points, and let's see if you can get it."

And he launched into the story about the orb they had found, and the fight inside the Temple. Dooku's eyes widened with each moment, and his mouth gradually hung open. When Obi-Wan told him about his own experience, he held out his hands, showing the irritated skin on his hands, but he didn't go into full detail about what he had experienced. Dooku frowned at his hands, and glanced back up at Obi-Wan, as he told him of how Siri and Ventress touched the Orb, and then there was light engulfing the pair...

Finally, when he was finished, he waited for Dooku to add what wisdom he had left from the Jedi Order, but the old man was rubbing his beard, staring at Obi-Wan. "And you are sure?" He said, raising a white eyebrow.

"I am sure," Obi-Wan said harshly. "Qui-Gon never taught me to lie, and I never do."

"Qui-Gon's legacy was destroyed the day he died," Dooku said sadly, shaking his head. "When we fought that day, I thought I saw him in you, but I was wrong; you are nothing like Qui-Gon."

"Don't speak to me about Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan said dangerously, his hand tightening around his sabre, making his knuckles go white. "Let's...just try and sort this mess, so that we can go back to killing each other."  
Dooku chuckled, "Ever the Soldier now, aren't you Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan ground his teeth together, before saying, "Do you want to see Ventress again or not?"  
Dooku leaned back in his seat, and clasped his hands together. "Yes." He finally said after a few moments. "I do."

"Fine," Obi-Wan said, standing.

"Wait," Dooku said, before Obi-Wan could even begin to walk. "Where to meet?"

"Somewhere that I know I won't be attacked." Obi-Wan muttered more to himself.

"How about we meet at Tattooine?" Dooku said, standing with him. "At about mid-day?"

"Fine," Obi-Wan said, nodding. "Bring Siri, and I'll bring Ventress, along with the Orb, and put this right."

"Of Course," Dooku said, and he bowed his head at the Jedi, as he turned and walked through the pub, and out. Smiling, Dooku sat back, his plan starting to fall into place now; as soon as Obi-Wan was preoccupied, he would strike.

And then, Tachi would fall with him, their blood mingling into the sand.

In other words, Kenobi had just done a deal with the Devil, without realising the full consequences of the payment that was needed to make this work. Dooku had read about the Orbs before, and the only way that this was going to work, was if a Jedi offered a drop of blood to the Orb.

Maybe spilling his entire body would work.

* * *

**Oh, sinister stuff man! **


	14. Restraint

**RESTRAINT**

The spy watched as the blue Twi'lek left the security vault, looking a bit disgruntled, and met a red-haired Jedi on her way down the corridor, wearing white. They talked a bit, before the Red-Haired Jedi walked towards the door, holding a bag in one hand and a pair of gloves in the other. The spy raised an eyebrow, as the Jedi punched the code in, and walked into the security room.

Slowly, he drew a stun gun, walking towards the door, and copying the code down that he had seen earlier. The Jedi was standing, shaking slightly, behind a glass screen, lifting the Orb into his hands through gloves. A Blonde Haired Jedi was with him, watching him, as he shook a bit more violently, and placed the Orb in the bag. The blonde haired woman pinched him in the backside, making him jump and her to laugh. "Enough Ventress!" He said angrily.

"Oh, come on Kenobi," The Female said, fluttering her eye-lashes.

"That's it, binders on!" Kenobi hissed, and he grabbed Ventress' wrists, turning her around and sealing Binders on her. Ventress just giggled, as he turned her around to face him, before pulling the bag carrying the Orb onto his shoulders, and pushing her out. As quickly and quietly as he could, the Spy dived under the Counter, watching as the sandals that belonged to Ventress appeared first, and then the white armoured boots of Kenobi, as they disappeared out of the door and turned left.

The spy emerged from the Corridor, and quickly activated his comm. Link, revealing the hooded figure of his contact. "Yes?" He said smoothly.

"We have a problem sir," The Spy said instantly, and the Man raised an eyebrow. "Kenobi has just left with the Orb, and I have a feeling that he is going somewhere with it."

"Damn it," The Man snapped, and he snarled. "Get a tracking droid on him this instant; I have other matters that I need to attend to. I have located one of the Jedi mentioned in the Prophecy, and I need to get to him this instant. Follow them; kill them for all I care."

The Spy nodded, and slouched towards the door, pulling out a small, dragon-fly like droid, and activating it. The droid fluttered in the direction of the two Jedi, and the Spy slowly followed.

* * *

Anakin snorted awake, sitting upright instantly, as the Force rumbled around him. Padme was next to him, sleeping, not disturbed by the disruption that he had felt. Anakin pulled his night-shirt over his chest, and picked up his light sabre, ready to ignite it at a moment's notice.

Getting up, he quietly walked to the door, and slipped out. Now, he could hear a ticking noise that sounded nothing like what they had in the apartment.

Slowly, he headed into the seating area, and towards the ticking noise, wondering if it was a watch left by Bail Organa earlier, and reached under the couch. It wasn't a watch, but it was round, and smooth. Lifting it into the light (Or what was left of it), he frowned at it.

It was ticking.

Dropping it, he dived for the couch, but it was too late; smoke filled the living area, as he choked, dropping his sabre instantly, as the knock-out began to work on him instantly, causing him to fall to the floor. Heavy footsteps sounded, and he glanced up to see dark boots.

And a face he recognised.

The Man took out a syringe, and injected the liquid into him. "Just to stop you using your powers against me, Jedi." He muttered. Anakin couldn't do anything as the suppressants knocked out his cells, and made him too weak and clammy to fight back. The Man reached down, and lifted him onto his shoulders, before taking him to a speeder that he had parked on the balcony of the apartment, and laid him down in the back seat, before climbing into the driver's side. Reaching down, he grabbed a pair of binders, and a sack, before binding Anakin's wrists, and pulling the sack over his head.

One down, two to go, The Man thought triumphantly. Clicking the on button, he drove away, Padme not realising her husband was missing until the next morning.

* * *

Obi-Wan sat at the controls, frowning as he steered the ship away from the Temple. Ventress was humming behind him, her hands tied behind her back, sitting on a bench. The bag was next to him, in the other seat, and he could hear the whispering again. Shaking slightly, he turned the seat away from him, causing Ventress to say, "Trouble Kenobi?"

"None of your business," He muttered, but the whispering continued, and he clenched his hands a bit tighter on the steering controls. Tattooine was coming towards them (Or rather them towards it), and relief was rising through him.

When he landed, he saw the familiar solar ship that belonged to Dooku waiting, and the man himself standing, holding a familiar person by the arm.

Even though he knew it was Ventress' body, Siri was there, waiting for him.

"Come on," He said, pulling the bag onto his shoulder, and reaching for Ventress. She waited for him to unbind her, before saying. "Come on, before we get swapped back."

"No!" Obi-Wan said angrily, and he shoved her through the door, and down the ramp onto the dry planet.

* * *

**I can safetly say that Obi-Wan isn't going to be dating for a while lol. **


	15. Blood Sample

**BLOOD SAMPLE**

Dooku stood, waiting for him, smiling as Obi-Wan came towards him, a tight grip on Ventress' arm. He stopped ten feet away, and shot a look of distrust to the Sith. Siri smiled at him, and said, "How's it going Obi-Wan?"

"Fine," He said, finding it weird that Siri managed to say that with Ventress' mouth and that she was staring at him sweetly through the cold eyes of the Assassin. Obi-Wan dropped the bag onto the sand, staring at Dooku as he smiled. "I have the Orb."

"So I see," Dooku said, nodding. "Well done. Now, let's put this right and go back to killing each other, like you said earlier."

Obi-Wan sighed, and turned to Ventress. "Well, you'll be back to your old self in no time, Ventress. Trying to kill me, and torture innocent people."

"Go eat a bantha Kenobi," She hissed, but, once more the emotions rose up again. Sensing it, Obi-Wan shoved her forwards, as Dooku came towards them, making sure that he could plainly see her hands. Stopping her, he reached down and grabbed the bag, before, taking a deep breath, and opening it.

He started shaking again, as the Orb was revealed to him. Quickly, he dived his hand in, gave a quick gasp of pain, and flung it onto the sand. Dooku chuckled at his reaction, before turning to Siri, "I'll miss you Tachi."

"Go eat a pile of..." Siri started, but Obi-Wan cut across her. "Let's get this done, alright?"

He took the key from his belt bag, and began to undo the binders around Ventress' wrists. "Now," Obi-Wan said, turning her to face Dooku. "No funny business, right Ventress?"

"Alright," Ventress sighed, but she winked at him, making him flush a bright red. "Hello Master."

"Child," Dooku retorted, and he walked forwards with Siri, watching as Obi-Wan knelt down to remove the rest of the bag, before taking some steps back. "Is it ready?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan answered, running a hand through his hair. "Just, touch it like last time, Ventress, and Siri, and, hopefully, it'll sort this mess."

Both women looked at one another with pure hatred, before slowly walking towards the Orb, which started to glow. Dooku walked towards Obi-Wan, who was distracted by the event that was happening, as the Women both reached down, and hesitated, gazing at each other.

"On three." Siri said, staring at Ventress.

"On three," Ventress repeated, and they took a deep breath. "One."

"Two."

"Three,"

The Orb was enclosed in their hands, and it shone slightly. Both had their eyes wide, as they stared at the Orb, ready to engulf them in light once more. Obi-Wan shielded his eyes, staring at the Orb as it shone brighter, like a beating heart. However, something was wrong; the lights that he had seen earlier, when they had exchanged, did not happened. Siri glanced at Obi-Wan, and said, "Did it work?"

Obi-Wan turned to Siri (Or he hoped it was her), and asked, "What happened when we went on a joint mission with our Masters, and ended up separated?"

"We ended up in rehabilitation Centre," Siri answered, using Ventress' voice. "Damn, we're still in the same bodies!"

"No!" Ventress said, and they both released the Orb, looking at Obi-Wan and Dooku with anger on their faces. "I thought you said it would change us back!"

"I did as well," Obi-Wan admitted, trying to control the fear rising through his body. "Unless..." He rubbed his beard. "I missed something."

Dooku was chuckling now, and he turned to Obi-Wan. "You need to brush up on your history Master Kenobi, because you missed a very important point."

Obi-Wan glanced at him, and said, "And what is that, I wonder?"

Dooku crossed his arms, and laughed. "A sample of blood. From the person that had touched it first."

Obi-Wan stared at him, before glancing at Siri and Ventress. "Who touched it first?"

"Oh, none of them," Dooku answered instead, placing a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "If I recall our discussion, you actually said to me that you touched the Orb first, before Siri and Ventress did, Master Kenobi."

"What?" Siri asked, staring with wide eyes at him. "Really, Obi?"

"Yes," He said, "But I didn't realise that...oh kriff!" He turned to Dooku and glared at him. "And you decided to not mention this little fact because..."

"I wanted to see your reaction," Dooku chuckled, making Obi-Wan glare angrily at him. Finally, he took some deep breaths, calming himself down, and he turned to the Orb. I have to put this right, Obi-Wan thought bitterly, running a hand through his hair. Slowly, he walked towards the pair, trying to control his shaking as the Orb gradually affected him the closer he got.

Reaching to his boot, he pulled out a knife, not like the sabre he carried, but one he used that could repel a sabre. They had only just got these knives a few days ago, just to see how they would fair against the Droids. Putting his glove in his mouth, he pulled it off, and spat it to the ground, revealing his red hand, irritated when he touched the Orb. Giving a massive sigh, Obi-Wan glanced at Ventress and Siri, placing the knife on the palm of his hand, making sure the sharp end only nipped, and not cause spasms of pain.

Gritting his teeth, he drew the knife across his hand, causing dark-red blood to flow through the wound. Taking steady breaths, Obi-Wan turned his hand upside down, palm down, facing the Orb, letting drops of blood fall onto the Orb.

A strange event happened.

The Orb glowed again, but brighter. Siri and Ventress stared, shocked, looking at the Orb while Obi-Wan reached into his med bag at his belt, and pulled out a bandage, wrapping it around his hand, and, with difficulty, tried to tie it. Heaving a sigh, Dooku came towards him, and tied the bandage himself, before releasing Obi-Wan's hand. "Now," Dooku said, turning to Ventress and Siri. "Place your hands back on the Orb, and it should work."

Both reached down, and made to touch the Orb.

A Blaster shot caused the sand around the Orb to get blown into their eyes, and Obi-Wan gazed around, reacting just in time to throw himself to the ground as a shot came towards his chest. Dooku's sabre was ignited, and, already, he was parrying the shots heading towards them, and he looked up.

A Man was running towards them, holding two blasters in his hands, wearing armour, his eyes on the Orb that lay at Obi-Wan's feet.

* * *

** No real cliffy here, but it is building up to some action in the next chapter. **


	16. The Tuskan Raiders

**THE TUSKAN RAIDERS**

The Man was running towards them, continuing to blast them with his gun. Obi-Wan grabbed his sabre, but Dooku pushed him down, as a thermo-bomb came towards them. The Older Man shielded Obi-Wan with his body, as the bomb exploded close to them. Dooku roared in pain, as he was flung away from Obi-Wan, who managed to clamber to his feet in time.

The Man was reaching towards the Orb, and, instantly, Obi-Wan dived for him, tackling him to the ground and pushing him away from the Orb. The Man snarled at him, before kicking him over, and causing him to roll in the sand. Before Obi-Wan could do anything else, the Man grabbed some sand, and flung it, burning Obi-Wan's eyes instantly, and causing him to rub them as they streamed.

"Now," The Man snapped, turning to find the Orb. "Where are you?"

Obi-Wan blinked through his irritated eyes, as a pair of hands grabbed his fore-arms. "Obi!" The voice sounded. "There are Tusken Raiders on their way here!"

Obi-Wan clambered to his feet, as the sound of speeders rumbled before them. Blinking, he tried to look for the source, but he gave an irritated yell, and rubbed his eyes again, the sand burning his cornea. Come on, he thought angrily.

There was the sound of sabres getting ignited, and he could see grey hazes before him. Grabbing his sabre, he ignited it too, and walked backwards, almost tripping over the Orb instantly. "We have to defend the orb!" He shouted.

"Here," Someone said, and he blinked, seeing the familiar white beard of Dooku before him. "Keep your eyes open!"

Obi-Wan groaned, and tried to pull away, but Dooku was holding his shoulder tightly, taking out a gadget, something slushing around. Fluid, Obi-Wan guessed. "Keep your eyes open Boy!"

Obi-Wan kept them open as long as he could, while Dooku squirted some of the fluid into them, causing him to yell, and jump back. "The Raiders are getting close." Siri sounded, "If we are to switch, it's now."

"Do it!" Ventress sounded. And Obi-Wan, despite his loss of sight, could hear them running around and the clink of the Orb as it was picked up by them. A flash of light appeared before his eyes, and he shielded them. Someone took his hand, and he stared around, trying to find who it was.

"It's me, Obi," Siri's voice sounded (Or was it Ventress). "Remember? Our friends are Bant, Garen and Reeft."

"Siri," He moaned, and they hugged, while he blinked continuously. The speeders were getting closer.

"We have to work together," Dooku sounded now, and Obi-Wan could see a black haze as the Sith came towards him. "How's your sight?"

"I can see hazes, and that's it," Obi-Wan gasped, resisting the temptation to rub his eyes. "What did you put in my eyes?"

"It's a liquid that cleans them," Dooku answered, and he placed a guiding hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder, turning him to face a red haze that Obi-Wan assumed was Siri. "You're sight will return in a moment."

Obi-Wan refrained from disagreeing; the Tusken Raiders were getting closer, he could hear them, but not see them. "Alright," He said, "We need to work together, like Dooku said. My sight is harmed, so I need help."

"Master," Ventress sounded next. "They are getting closer."

"Form a circle," Dooku ordered them, "We need to defend each other. No fancy foot-work and sabre-work. Just basic combat handling should do!"

"We don't need to listen to you!" Siri snapped at him, but she was already guiding Obi-Wan. "You're standing behind Ventress," She whispered to him. Obi-Wan nodded, and reached to take her hand, which she guided towards him. His sight was better now, and he blinked, seeing the speeders stop before them. Someone was speaking in a harsh voice, and he heard Dooku reply in the same harsh voice.

His sight was back, and he could see them, at least thirty of them. Holding his sabre before him, he bared his teeth at them, as they raised their rifles, ready to shoot them.

Dooku and Ventress' red blade were dancing, as the Raiders opened fire on them, and he instantly acted by pushing five back using the Force, before twirling his white-blue blade, grabbing Siri's hand as they exchanged places a few times to handle different opponents. Dooku was creating a sand storm, blinding the Raiders closest to him before taking them down with his sabre. Ventress was cackling, as she sliced a couple of Raiders in half.

They were retreating.

Siri gave a gasp as a blaster shot whizzed past, grazing her shoulder, and she turned her attention to the Raider that had done so. Obi-Wan gathered the Force around him, and raised his hands, causing a shot to pause before his hand, and the energy to be absorbed. Feeling stronger for a few minutes, he raised his hands, and pushed the line of eight Raiders back into the sand. One gave a cry, and they began to back off, rushing to their speeders.

"Yes!" Siri cried, as the speeders drove off, leaving them in a blur of sand. Giving a sigh of relief, Obi-Wan extinguished his sabre, feeling the Energy Rush from his Adsorption deplete, returning him to normal with a minute. Siri turned to him, and smiled, before hugging him. "Hello." She whispered in his ear.

"Hello," He answered a smile on his face. "Good to have you back to normal."

"Good to be back," She replied, and turned to Ventress. "Well, I must say, I was really surprised by what you had in your room."

Ventress gave a hiss, and said, "You'd better not have touched anything!"

"Well, I did paint it a vibrant pink," Siri said, sounding amused and on the verge of laughter. "Only joking tattoo woman," She added, as Ventress looked murderous.

Obi-Wan chuckled, and looked at the sand, trying to find the Orb. It was just there, a moment ago...

Rushing towards it, he pulled his gloves on, and lifted it up, staring into it. Obi-Wan couldn't hear anything this time, and his shaking wasn't starting to rise through him.

Yet, something was happening in the Orb, as it shone, pulling him closer and closer.

_The Galaxy was burning, as the Man watched from his station. It was over, he thought in relief. It was finally over._

_The Republic had fallen, and the Sith Army had risen again. The Jedi were fools to think that they could defeat him and hide away like that. It was all over._

_He laughed._

Obi-Wan threw the Orb to the sand, watching it roll away from him. I need to get off this planet now, he thought, as Siri placed a hand on his shoulder. "We need to get back to Coruscant. Now."

* * *

Anakin raised his head, weak and tired from his ordeal earlier, hanging in a metal circle by chains. There were people rushing around, on controls, staring up at him once in a while. There was something around his mouth, an oxygen mask, but, despite its welcoming touch, he was afraid. Jedi don't get afraid, he reminded himself.

"Yep," One man said, coming towards him. "Confirmed. This is Anakin Skywalker, aged twenty-three, midi-chlorian count of twenty-eight thousand."

"Perfect," A familiar voice sounded. "My spy has failed to retrieve the Orb, but now, I have one of the Three, and another of the Orbs. It won't be long now."

"Until what sir?" The First Man asked, turning to look at him.

"The other two will come for this one soon." The Man hissed at him. "Prepare the other two holding circles; better to have the Three than to have the Orbs."

"Sir?"

"Without these Three, there would be nothing to stop me," The Man snarled, before picking up his robes. "I'll retrieve the Orb myself; meanwhile, get the Geonosian on the case of the other two."

* * *

**Oooo! Sinister stuff! Man, I finally found out what they called their blasted clocks in the SW Series. They're called Chronos! WTF! Why can't they just be normal and call them Clocks! Why must they make things sooooooo complicated! **


	17. A New Master

******Well, this was going to be called THE REPLACEMENT MASTER, but I felt that wasn't...right. And, there's a little surprise for you at the End!**

**

* * *

**

**A NEW MASTER**

"Someone could have taken Anakin in the dead of night," Plo Koon said, his claw-hand rested in the arm of his chair. "It is now a priority to find him."

The Council nodded and murmured in agreement. Obi-Wan, however, was frowning, stroking his beard, as the Council regarded the lone Padawan that was standing before them, in the centre of the Council Room. Yoda was frowning, staring at Ahsoka with sad eyes.

"Find your Master, we will," He said, trying to comfort her as best as he could. "But, until then, a replacement Master, you must have."

Ahsoka looked around at each of them, trying to see if any would come forwards and tell her it was a joke. However, after a moment, she bowed her head, and muttered, "Yes Master."

Obi-Wan felt a pang of guilt rising through his body, and he leaned forwards. "Should we really discuss this _right now_ Masters? What if Anakin turns up at the end of the day?"

"Judging by the manner in which he was taken, I would assume that Skywalker would not return soon enough," Mace answered. "Yet, despite my feelings about the Young Man, I agree with Master Kenobi; if Skywalker walks into the Temple, and sees his Padawan with a new Master, he could become infuriated."

Now, Yoda was turning to Obi-Wan. "Sense him, do you?"

Obi-Wan closed his eyes for a brief second, and then said, "Our...Bond has not broken, but the connection is completely silent. No matter how hard I try, I cannot contact him." He gazed sadly at Ahsoka. "It appears that someone is _blocking_ Anakin from us, and, possibly, holding him against his will. But, I _will_ find him."

The rest of the Council nodded, until Ahsoka raised her hand hesitantly, "Pardon me for speaking out of turn, but, until my Master is found, who is going to be my teacher?"

"Your opinion is welcomed, Padawan Tano, and we have yet to discuss that hurdle," Mace answered, his dark eyes staring at the Young Padawan before him. "If you would care to stand outside, we will discuss what to do."

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan's eyes connected for a moment, and she nodded, before walking towards the door, and exiting, closing it with a click. There was a silence for a moment, as the rest of the Council collected their thoughts.

"We need to decide now," Adi Gallia finally said, glancing around.

"I agree," Luminara said, nodding. "The Youngling will need someone she can trust now in these dark times."

Obi-Wan stroked his beard, before giving a sigh. "Master Kenobi? Something to say have you?" Yoda asked, noticing his sigh.

Obi-Wan crossed his legs, and said, "Maybe... Despite what I had previously said about not wanting to take a Padawan..."

"But you took that Selina Girl as your Padawan recently," Shaak Ti pointed out.

"But Ahsoka needs someone she can trust, like Luminara has pointed out. She needs someone close to her to train her until we find Anakin." Obi-Wan took a deep breath, before saying. "I'll take her as my temporary Padawan, until Anakin is found."

There was a silence, until Plo Koon said, frowning, "Are you sure you are up to this Master Kenobi?"

"What would you have me do?" Obi-Wan shot at him. "Anakin would have wanted someone he knows he can trust well to take Ahsoka should anything happen to him."

"Despite what your Friend has said," Plo Koon said dangerously. "I think she should be taken by someone who knows her well."

Obi-Wan leaned forwards in his seat, clenching the arms tightly. "Are you suggesting that I am _unworthy_ to take Ahsoka Master Koon?"

There was a shocked silence, as the Masters stared at one another. Plo Koon was looking embarrassed about what he had suggested, and he bowed his head. Obi-Wan took this as his chance. "Master Koon, I am not trying to discredit you or say your opinion in not welcomed, but I must say that you must not question me like that ever again." He was getting confrontational now, and they knew that when that happened, it really was a bad time for them all.

"I think I agree," Shaak Ti said, smiling at Obi-Wan. "Your Former Apprentice has scored high Marks in his trials. He truly did have a magnificent teacher, and I think Ahsoka can benefit in the same way."

Obi-Wan flushed, as other members began to mutter in agreement. Finally, Mace held up his hand, and said, "It's agreed then? Master Kenobi will become Ahsoka Tano's New Master until Anakin is found, alive and well?"

There were nods, and Obi-Wan struggled to give a sigh of relief. "Then, settled it is," Yoda said, a tone of finality in his voice. "Call the Padawan back, we will."

Mace rose from his seat, and walked towards the door, before disappearing for a moment. Obi-Wan leaned back in his seat, as the door opened and Mace reappeared, Ahsoka following closely behind him. Finally, she stopped at the centre of the room, staring at each of them in turn, as Mace sat back in his seat. "We have decided." He finally announced.

Ahsoka's eyes widened, and she managed to stutter, "You...You have?"

"Yes," Mace answered, and he steeple his fingers, smiling at her. "Master Kenobi will be your new Master for a few months."

Ahsoka tried to hide the happiness in her face, but Yoda chuckled, as she turned to look at Obi-Wan, who smiled. "Really?"

"If you'll have me," Obi-Wan joked. Ahsoka smiled, and turned back to Yoda and the others. "Alright," She said.

"Then it is settled," Mace said, a shadow of a smile on his face. "You will move your things into Master Kenobi's suite after the meeting, and accompany him to Geonosis with Master Unduli and her Padawan."

Obi-Wan and Luminara shot a glance at each other, and nodded. "Very well," Obi-Wan said, leaning to the left on his seat. "When will we depart?"

"In two days," Luminara answered, smiling at him.

"Now," Mace said, and they could sense that the meeting was coming to a close. "Meanwhile, we will try our best to find Anakin, and make sure that the person who had done this is put to justice."

* * *

Ahsoka stood in her new room, smiling. It was the same as ever; clean and fresh. Folding her clothes into her new drawers, she turned to look at the mirror in the corner of her room, before walking towards it. Staring at her reflection, she sorted the collar of her pyjamas, before turning to her boots. They really needed a polish.

Someone knocked on her door, and she called, "Come in!"

Obi-Wan poked his head through the gap, wearing a dressing gown around his frame. "Settled in alright?"

"Yes Master Kenobi," She answered, standing up. "I just..." She was surprised that she was hesitating. "Thank you."

"For what?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"For taking me in," She answered, smiling. "It was very good of you."

Obi-Wan gave a small chuckle. "Ahsoka, of course I would take you in; what would Anakin think of me if I didn't?" He emerged fully from behind the door. "Now, would you like a cup of tea?"

"Tea?" Ahsoka repeated. "Yeah, thank you."

She followed him into the kitchen, as he began to boil the kettle and place tea bags into the mugs. Ahsoka perched on the edge of her seat as he handed her the milk and sugar, before they began to talk. "What were your lessons like today?"

"Good," Ahsoka replied, sipping the steaming mug. Pulling a face at the bitterness. "It's bitter."

"Really?" Obi-Wan replied, amused. "I never really noticed." He chuckled, before sneaking a peak at the Chrono. "My goodness, is that the time!"

Ahsoka stared at the Chrono, and gave a yelp; it was past midnight.

"I think I'll need to get to bed," She said, smiling at him. "Thank you once again, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan smiled, "It's not a problem my dear." He raised his mug of tea.

Ahsoka giggled, before clinking the edge of her mug against his, a toast perhaps. But, as she climbed into bed that night, she made a vow that she would find her Former Master. She heard someone sigh, and looked around to see a figure standing by her mirror, long red hair visible under her cloak, which had a hood. Ahsoka reached towards her sabre on her desk, but, when she glanced back, the person was gone. Shrugging, she pulled her duvet around her, and fell asleep.

* * *

The Stranger walked slowly down the street, their cloak billowing behind them. Times running out! They thought desperately.

They turned left down an alley-way, towards a Man that was hooded in a dark brown cloak, wearing black, a sabre hidden under his cloak. "You're late," He said, flicking his dirty-blonde hair from his blue eyes.

"I apologise," The Stranger hissed, their voice feminine. "We're running out of time; did you put the message up like I asked you to?"

"Oh yes," The Man said, rolling his eyes; his accent was that of Tattooine, whereas the Woman's was a mixture of Coruscant and Mandalorian. "It's on the mountain, just where you told me."

"In Large letters?"

"Large as can be," The Man answered, looking back at the Temple that stood in the distance. "I can't believe my father would destroy such a beautiful place."

"That's how people's minds work sometimes Lukie," The Woman said, as the Man lowered his hood. "Come on, we better return, or something is going to go wrong." The Woman lowered her hood, revealing shoulder-length curled red-hair, deep blue eyes and pale freckly skin. "Let's go home."

The Man took out a device, and clicked it, the Force blowing around them, as they stared at the Portal that had appeared. "It's taken so much energy," The Man sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Honestly, why aren't you exhausted?"

"Because I'm not emotionally tied to the Force like you Skywalkers are," The Woman chuckled, and, they walked towards the portal, sneaking one last glance at the life they could have had, but wouldn't.

Luke Skywalker and Kiara-Wan Kenobi walked through the Portal, leaving the Past and a warning on the Mountains of Geonosis.

* * *

**Next one will be up soon, I promise! I can't believe I let Kiara and Luke have a few lines. Awesome! Wonder what Luke wrote on the Mountain? Or rather Graffitied on the mountain?**

**The title for the next one is revealed! THE JEDI MASTER SERIES: GEONOSIAN NIGHTS. Featuring Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano, Luminara Unduli and Barris Offee!**


End file.
